The Doctor's Companion
by WalkingWit
Summary: The TARDIS crash-landed in Leadworth. The Doctor popped his head out to come face to face with a little boy. A little boy with large blue eyes. The Doctor meets young Rory Williams instead of Amelia Pond. AU series 5 on, with tweaks in previous series.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who, obviously.  
>AU Series 5 onwards.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blue<strong>

The TARDIS hurled through the sky, the Doctor patting his legs.

"Legs, I've got still got legs!"

This was a wonderful revelation, considering he'd been infected with radiation, hence the regeneration. He had more pertinent matters to think of now. TARDIS. On fire. About to crash. Console in bits and pieces. Oh yes, this is exactly what a regeneration was supposed to go like. Whatever happened to regenerating with class? He scowled and pushed the thought of his previous regeneration (the one during which he had great company) out of his mind.

He scrambled to try and control the TARDIS, keeping it from hitting a building, or worse, a person.

The TARDIS crashed onto a bit of earth, the Doctor yelling. He slid through the corridors, landing in the swimming pool. He coughed, trying to get out. Huh. The TARDIS was on it's side. Lovely.

He crawled all the way to the singed doors, poking his head out. He was startled to find a little boy with large, round blue eyes staring at him.

* * *

><p>Rory Williams was seven years old. He lived in a large house in Leadworth with his mum and dad. He liked action figures, reading, and watching the telly. He didn't have very many friends (any friends, really) because he wasn't quite sure how to talk to them. Always awkward, Rory found it easier to talk to grown-ups about books and life. Sometimes he stared up at the stars and wondered what was out there. He read once about different universes, and liked to think that there was something bigger out there than Leadworth, the earth, and the sun. The stars and the moon were just the beginning. He wanted to see it all.<p>

His mum promptly took the book, telling him not to fill his mind with silly little stories. His dad asked if he'd rather toss the ball around in the yard.

Rory declined. Instead, he stared out his window, waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for. A friend, maybe. That would be nice, to have a friend.

Suddenly the stars seemed to grow larger and one appeared to be on fire. As it came closer, Rory began to think that it was not a star. He clambered out of bed and slipped on his slippers. He opened the door, hearing the telly come from his parents' room. He closed his door behind him, creeping into the hallway and out of the house.

He was right. It wasn't a star. It was a large, blue box that had been destroyed. And there was a man inside. Rory stared at him in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello!" the strange man greeted. His floppy hair was messy and Rory thought he could use a bath.<p>

"Hello," Rory replied slowly.

The Doctor stared back at the little boy. Large blue eyes, sandy brown hair. He smiled lightly.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Leadworth. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor said, getting out of the box with some difficulty.

Rory stepped back, slightly scared.

"What year is it?"

"1996," the little boy's eyes narrowed, as if he couldn't believe a grown man had no idea of the year.

"Right," the Doctor said, "what's your name?" he crouched down to be at eye-level with the little boy.

"You fell out of the sky. How?" the child ignored the Doctor's question.

"That box, is a time machine. I travel the stars," he said, not quite minding the inquisition.

"My mum says that's not possible. It's just stories, traveling through time and to different planets," Rory looked down. He dared not hope that what he'd read about was real. He didn't want to be crushed.

"But it _is_ real," the Doctor insisted, his green eyes meeting the innocent blue. His eyes used to be blue, he recalled. Now he didn't even know what colour his eyes were.

Rory looked up, smiling a little, "I'm Rory."

The strange man wasn't scary. Just weird.

"Well then, Rory from Leadworth, what are you doing out so late?"

"I was looking at the stars and saw something falling. I thought it was a shooting star."

The Doctor smiled, standing to his full height. He patted Rory on the head. He felt slightly woozy. All his energy had been drained during the regeneration process. His legs wobbled, and Rory noticed.

"Are you alright?" the man did just crash into his yard.

"Fine. Nothing to bad. I'll just fix the TARDIS and be on my way," the Doctor waved it off.

He noticed Rory's questioning stare.

"TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. That's her," he pointed to the blue box.

"Her?" Rory's brow quirked.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. He took his sonic, his damaged sonic, out and walked over to the TARDIS to repair her.

"Wait!" Rory yelled.

"What?" the Doctor turned.

"Before you leave, just wait."

Rory ran back to his house as fast as his short legs could take him. He opened the door quietly, sneaking into the kitchen. He took his lunchbox, with his already made lunch (courtesy of his mum) and took it outside.

The Doctor watched as the child ran back towards him, tin lunchbox in hand. It had some comic character on it. He handed it to the Doctor, who took it gently.

He opened it. Inside was a sandwich with the crust cut off, a box of apple juice, chocolate pudding...and a banana.

The Doctor beamed, smiling brightly. He closed it and put it aside.

"Thank you," he said.

Rory shrugged, looking down, "I figured if you're going back to the sky, you're gonna get hungry."

The Doctor's eyes watered and he wanted to hug the little boy, but that would just scare him. Stranger danger, and all.

"Y'know, Rory, I don't always travel alone. Sometimes I take friends."

Rory stared up at the Doctor shyly.

"Can I come one day? Am I a friend?"

"Of course you're a friend. I'll come back for you one day," the Doctor grinned at the little boy's expression.

Rory yawned, the excitement of making a friend tiring him.

"It's best you go home and sleep now," the Doctor said quietly, patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright. Goodbye, Doctor," he smiled a bit before going back towards his house.

"Bye, Rory," the Doctor called after him, "until next time!"

Rory turned around, grinning, and gave him a thumbs up.

Once he disappeared into the house, the Doctor set about fixing the TARDIS.

He hoped that Rory from Leadworth wouldn't forget about him, dismissing their meeting as a dream. The Doctor could tell he'd make a fine companion one day.

Once the TARDIS was fixed, he took the lunchbox and went inside the blue box, disappearing into the dawn. He'd be back soon.

* * *

><p>Rory couldn't sleep even though he was tired. He had a friend. A friend who traveled in a blue box and who had strange hair. He smiled as he settled himself onto his bed comfortably.<p>

He'd travel to different planets and prove his mum wrong. He couldn't wait to tell her in the morning about his new friend. When he grew up, he wanted to be just like him. A nice man having adventures.

That was when Rory Williams decided he'd become a doctor when he was older.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm, yep. That's it for now. I hope that it isn't too strange, reading about Rory in Amy's place. I just feel like Rory would've been a better main companion. <strong>**Yay for the Doctor and Rory being BFFs.**


	2. He Came Back

**I don't own Doctor Who, obviously.  
>AU Series 5 onwards. Since Rory's not a nurse, but in medical school, there will be no Prisoner Zero. Also, Amy's wall doesn't have a crack (that we know of).<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>He Came Back<strong>

Rory sat at the kitchen table, legs swinging back and forth, chewing on his breakfast thoughtfully. His dad sat at the other end, reading the table. His mum was standing in front of the refrigerator, lips pursed.

"Rory, did you put your lunchbox in your backpack?" she asked.

He shook his head, and then smiled.

"I made a friend. He has it now," he answered.

Mrs Williams raised a brow.

"A friend from school? I made your lunch after dinner," she spoke, mostly to herself. Sometimes she just didn't understand her only child.

"I met him last night. He crashed in the yard in his box," Rory said.

Mrs Williams sighed and threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She'd just have to find his lunchbox later.

Mr Williams chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. He found his son's vivid imagination to be amusing. It was just a phase, he'd grow older and grow out of it.

* * *

><p>No one believed Rory had a friend. He told a few kids at school, and they laughed at him. He was just a strange little boy who had an imaginary friend because he didn't have any real ones.<p>

A little girl with wavy ginger hair smiled at him, "I believe you."

She took his hand and dragged him to the playground, where they decided to play space adventurers.

Her name was Amelia. Rory had another friend.

* * *

><p><em>12 Years Later<em>

He sat cross-legged on his bed, textbook open in front of him. He tried to drill the human anatomy into his brain. After all, he was going to be a doctor. He stared out the window, looking wistful. Maybe he'd been too young to go off traveling with the Doctor before, but he could feel that something big was going to happen.

He had done his research and found out all he could about the mysterious Doctor. There was a man in London who'd met him, apparently. His name was Clive Finch and he said the last person asking about the Doctor was a cute blonde girl around Rory's age a few years ago. But the Doctor he described didn't fit the description of his Doctor. Maybe his memory had gone fuzzy, and maybe he was just his imaginary friend, but something told him he wasn't imaginary.

He was very real. And he was very kind. Mad. Brilliant. Everything a young Rory could have hoped to be.

Amelia (or Amy, as she now liked to be called), was seated at his desk, sneaking glances at him as she pretended to read a book for her literature class. He was so oblivious. At first she found it adorable, now she was just frustrated.

She watched as he stared out the window, as if waiting. She pursed her lips into a thin line. Playing Doctor was fun when they were children, but now she was beginning to worry about her friend's well-being.

His mind was so consumed with becoming a doctor, and meeting the strange man again, that he couldn't see past his own nose.

"Rory, do you mind if we take a break? My brain's gone fuzzy," she licked her dry lips.

He looked at her, blue meeting green.

"Sure. Mum's made some biscuits, if you want any," he closed the book, standing.

Amy smiled softly, "That'd be nice."

They trekked downstairs to the kitchen, still the same as it was 12 years ago. The dark grey counter tops, the oak cupboards, the cool silver fridge. It was all very clean and immaculate. On the kitchen table sat a tray of biscuits. Rory placed two plates on the table, and turned on the tea kettle. He glanced at Amy who was already seated, long, gangly legs swinging back and forth.

He wondered if the kitchen was always this imposing, and he'd just never realised it.

He made the tea, having spent enough time with Amy to know how she liked it. They sat in companionable silence. Amy looked up from her mug.

"What're you going to do after exams?" she asked.

"Maybe get a job until classes start again," he replied as if it were obvious. He had to do the responsible thing, and be an adult. It was the only thing he could do.

"Your grand plan," she smiled, wondering if she fell into the grand plan.

Suddenly, a whirring sound came from the yard. Rory got up and looked out the window. His eyes widened as he saw a large blue box appear out of thin air.

"He's here," he whispered. He'd come back for him. He wasn't just forgotten.

Amy, the tea, and biscuits forgotten, he rushed to the front door.

"Rory!" Amy called after him, standing.

He didn't hear. The front door slammed and she saw him through the window, skidding to a stop.

* * *

><p>His palms were itchy and he blinked, trying to make sure the box in front of him was real. TARDIS, it was called. He'd found that out when doing his research. Could his first ever friend finally be back?<p>

The door swung open and the Doctor popped out. He looked them same, clothing now dry. He looked around, confused.

"Oh, hello. Have you seen a little boy? I need to return this."

Rory just then noticed the lunchbox in his hands.

"Doctor, it's me," he gave a weak smile.

"Rory?" his green eyes pierced into his blue, "I've been gone five minutes!"

"Uh, try twelve years," he said, scratching his head.

"Oh. Well, sometimes I never get the timing right. But it's been five minutes! Look," he opened the lunchbox.

Rory peered inside. The banana was eaten, all that was left was a peel. The sandwich still looked fresh, and the juice box was missing.

"Here," he handed it to Rory.

The younger man took it, fumbling slightly.

"You came back just to give me my old lunchbox?"

"Well, yes," the Doctor replied, slightly sheepish, "but since you're older now, I s'pose you wouldn't mind traveling. That is, if you want to."

Rory soon learned that the Doctor tended to ramble.

"I've got exams in a few weeks," he replied dumbly. He cursed himself inwardly. He'd been waiting over half his life, and now he was stuttering out something about exams.

"I can get you back by then," the Doctor said, "Really, I can get you back here and make it so only an hour has passed, maybe a day or two, at most. Time is relative."

Rory looked back at his house, with his books. And Amy. Amy!

She was stalking across the yard, up to the Doctor and Rory. She glared at the newcomer, grabbing him by the collar.

"You're the Doctor?" she said, eyes narrowing.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Amy," she still glared.

"Girlfriend?" the Doctor asked.

"No!" Rory said automatically, glancing at the ginger.

"No," Amy said with less conviction and let go of her grip on the Doctor, who stretched his neck.

He glanced between the two teenagers, sensing some unresolved tension.

"Right. Rory?" he turned back to the little boy with the wide blue eyes.

Now was his moment. As much as he loved Leadworth, he was ready for an adventure. Maybe then he'd be more inclined to settle down and be a grown up. He looked at Amy and back at the Doctor.

"It's not always safe, traveling with me. It won't be a quiet and safe time," he glanced around the still town, "but I can promise you the adventure of a lifetime. You can go anywhere in the universe. Well?"

"Where to?" he asked.

The Doctor grinned, clapping Rory on the shoulder.

Amy watched as the two men disappeared into the box, and into the air. She moved her lips, but no sound came out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched as Rory took in the TARDIS's interior. He waited for the 'it's bigger on the inside' but it never came.<p>

"It's bigger than the outside," the Doctor started, "because it's-"

"Another dimension," Rory said before the Doctor could finish.

The alien looked a bit defeated, "I like it when they say 'it's bigger on the inside.'"

"I did some research about you, looked up different theories about time travel and space," he said modestly, wondering if he'd upset the Doctor.

The Doctor's pout soon disappeared into a small smile. The last companion he'd had who knew about time travel, really knew about it, was Romana. But she was a Time Lady and her knowledge was to be expected. Rory was not a Time Lady, that was for sure. He wasn't a Time Lord, either. He'd be able to sense it. No, Rory seemed to be human, but there was something _different_ about him.

"So Rory, where, when would you like to go?"

Rory looked back at the strange man. He'd just embarked on the greatest adventure he could ever imagine. His mum wasn't there to tell him to be careful or to forget the stories he made up when he was a child. His dad wasn't there to tell him to grow up and get serious.

He was free.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was enjoyable. So, no Starship UK<strong> (**yet**). **This is an adventure instead of Prisoner Zero. Remember, Rory's got exams to get to. And he's not taken any luggage with him. **

**I also like to think that Amy would be attracted to Rory, but he'd be oblivious. So, yep. **

**Thank you for the kind, encouraging reviews and the adding of this story to alerts and favorites. I'm really glad people seem to think this story is a good idea.**


	3. Time

**I don't own Doctor Who, obviously.  
>AU Series 5 onwards. Since Rory's not a nurse, but in medical school, there will be no Prisoner Zero. Also, Amy's wall doesn't have a crack (that we know of).<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Time<strong>

There were no clocks aboard the TARDIS, at least none Rory could see. The Doctor was waiting for him to decide where to go. He wracked his brain, thinking of famous people throughout history he'd have loved to meet, or even just see.

"Can we save John Lennon?" he asked, the first musician coming to mind.

He remembered how back in the summer before grade ten, he had a terrible haircut. He told Amy that he joined a band (because really, he was trying to impress her) and she laughed. He taught himself guitar and the first song he had learned was 'Imagine'. Needless to say, when Amy went to his house and walked into his room (unannounced) she was surprised to see him strumming his guitar, singing softly. It was a song he had written, and she'd been impressed.

She sat down next to him and just _listened_. That was something Amy didn't just do. He thought they might have had a moment, but she left soon after. That was when he decided to stop pining after Amy Pond. He closed off any feelings he once had for her. He would forever be the beautiful girl's dorky best friend, always at her side.

He had thought that was enough. Always being there for her, whenever she needed him. Now he was tired of it. She popped up to his room unexpectedly, always expecting him to be there. To have no life outside of her. Well, he was done with that. He supposed he could consider this his teenage rebellion.

The Doctor fought a smile, "No. Sorry. Fixed point in time."

Rory looked at him, "Fixed?"

"There are some things that can't be changed. Other events can," the Doctor explained briefly.

"How do you know what's fixed and what isn't?"

The Doctor smiled and tapped his head, "It's all in here."

Rory took a moment to process the information he'd given. Apparently, the Doctor knew everything.

"Are you really a Doctor?"

"Yes."

Rory was given no further explanation. He tried to think of another place to go, another time. He thought back to his history class. He quite like the lessons about Rome. It was something he and Amy had in common.

"Ancient Rome," he decided finally.

"Excellent choice. Last time I tried to go there, I ended up in Pompeii. Should've seen Donna's face," he began to ramble.

Rory raised a brow at the mention of Donna.

"She was a friend, traveled with me."

Rory was about to ask what happened to her.

"She's fine. At home," the Doctor answered briskly.

It was still too soon. He'd just seen her at her wedding. He'd gone on a farewell tour only hours ago, and now here he was with the little boy who'd offered him a lunchbox.

It was that little boy's kindness that kept him from going mad after such a traumatic regeneration. Only the innocence and sincerity of a child could've talked him from the edge. Now that little boy had grown up, and he wasn't alone.

"Geronimo!" the Doctor set the coordinates for ancient Rome, hitting odd ends and strange buttons.

* * *

><p>The ground was firm, made of stones. Rory took a tentative step outside, hopping lightly. The Doctor stood back, arms crossed, clearly amused. Rory looked up from the ground and he nearly lost his breath. All around them were marble columns and exquisite statues. Rory nearly forgot how to breathe.<p>

"Welcome to the Forum," the Doctor decided to speak, "right over there are where the Vestal Virgins hang out."

"To keep the flame going," Rory added.

The Doctor blinked, "Yes. Exactly. Care to meet them?"

Rory looked at him. Meeting a group of beautiful Vestals? He was glad Amy wasn't there for two reasons. One: she'd get angry at him and stalk off (though she had no reason to). Two: she'd follow the Roman soldiers around like a puppy.

"Sure, why not. But how are we going to get through. They can't ignore the fire."

He was waved off by the Doctor. Rory hoped he had a plan.

"Leave it to me," the Doctor said, "And one rule: Don't wander off."

Rory nodded, acknowledging the rule. He wasn't about to ditch his ride home, anyhow.

As they walked across to the temple, Rory noticed people giving them strange looks. Right. Clothing.

"Uh, Doctor?"

He hummed.

"Don't you think we look a bit out of place?" Rory asked.

He looked at his companion, taking in his appearance.

"Well, that vest is just awful," the Doctor said.

Rory looked offended, "It's like the one Marty had in _Back to the Future_."

"Was that included in your research about time travel?" he raised a pale brow. This human boy had yet to fail to surprise him.

Heat coloured Rory's cheeks and the Doctor clapped him on the shoulder wordlessly. He liked Rory, he really did. He seemed to embarrass easily, but that was fine by him. He suddenly wondered how the lad would react when faced with Captain Jack. Oh yes, they should pay him a visit sometime. That's when he stopped himself. He and Rory were not a 'they'. He was the Doctor and Rory was Rory. He refused to get too attached to this Earth boy. He couldn't bear losing another companion as he'd lost the others. He'd go back to Leadworth, take his exams, and quite possibly marry the pretty ginger with a death grip.

The Doctor waltzed up to the temple, digging out a paper, showing it to the guards. The Roman soldier immediately let them pass, bowing slightly.

"What is that?" Rory pointed.

"Psychic paper. Makes people see whatever I want it to say," the Doctor grinned.

Rory looked at it, raising a brow, "Why does it say that I'm Roranicus?"

"You need a Roman name. Thus, you are Roranicus."

"But you're not 'Doctorus'. It just says, The Doctor," Rory frowned.

"Well, Doctorus just sounds silly."

"And Roranicus doesn't?" he stared at the strange man. He began to wonder if this was such a good idea.

The Doctor didn't respond, and stopped walking abruptly. Rory nearly bumped into him. He looked at where the Doctor was looking and saw it. The sacred fire of Rome, never to extinguish lest it cause chaos. Next to it were several young women, lounging about.

"Hello, ladies," the Doctor said, waving.

Rory mimicked his wave, quite awkwardly, "Do you speak Latin?"

"Don't have to," the Doctor whispered, "TARDIS translates everything. Go on, try it."

"Hello," Rory greeted the Vestals.

They smiled at him, "Hello."

Rory blushed, "Doctor, what do I do?"

"Just talk to them," he whispered back, "Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"It's dreadful," one, a blonde, piped up.

"It's too hot," a girl with dark red hair agreed.

"Sitting next to a fire doesn't help much, does it?" Rory found himself saying before he could stop himself.

The ginger smiled, "And you are?"

"Rory, er, Roranicus."

"I am Aemilia," she said.

_Amy_, Rory corrected in his mind. He shook his head. Here he was in Rome, and there was an Amy doppelganger there to mess with his head.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rory had been invited to a festival, or parade of some sort. The Doctor had insisted Rory try and look the part, so he ended up wearing a Centurion outfit.<p>

"It suits you," the Doctor complimented.

"Why don't you have to wear one?" Rory grumbled from beneath the helmet.

"My knees are too knobby," he brushed off the complaint as they sat down in the Colosseum.

It then hit Rory. He was in the bloody _Colosseum_. In bloody _Ancient Rome_. His lips turned upwards into a smile, and he was fairly certain his jaw cheeks would hurt.

"Oh, look, gladiators," the Doctor peered over the top of a fellow spectator's head.

Rory craned his neck and watched as two men stepped into the ring, ready to fight one another.

His eyes wandered and he saw the Vestals seated in prime seats, near the emperor. Aemilia noticed his stare and winked. Rory immediately turned his attention back to the gladiators.

Flirty virgins. Bad. Just bad.

* * *

><p>The fire had gone out. The residents of Rome were panicking and havoc whirled through the streets.<p>

"If they didn't want the fire to go out, why didn't they make at least one of the Vestals stay?" Rory asked as the Doctor observed the chaos.

People ran past, heading towards their homes. Rory wondered what could possibly happen. It was just a fire. It's not like they were going to be invaded-His thought process didn't continue as he saw decidedly non-Roman looking warriors gallop across the Forum, knocking over men, women, and children everywhere they went. Great.

"Rory, TARDIS, now," the Doctor ordered.

"But they're hurting people. We have to help them," Rory said, holding his ground.

"Just because you're in a Centurion uniform, doesn't mean you are," the Doctor said tense, practically yelling.

"I still have to help. I'm in med school, I can treat injuries, at least."

"Rory, go to the TARDIS," he demanded.

"I'm not a little boy, _Doctor_," Rory spat and took off in the direction the warriors were heading.

The Doctor groaned. Why did no one ever listen to the _Don't wander off_ rule?

* * *

><p>The Goths had laid siege on Rome. At least, Rory thought it was the Goths. His hand pressed into the handle of his gladius. He was scared. Buildings were burning and people were screaming. He heard a whimper and saw a little girl, about five, huddled behind a great marble column. He walked up to her, not wanting to scare her.<p>

"Hello. Are you alright?"

Her large brown eyes looked at him unblinkingly.

"I want my mum," her lip quivered.

Rory knelt next to her. She had a scrape on her knee and a cut on her elbow. He frowned and wished he was still wearing his normal clothes. That way he could rip some cloth and clean her scrapes.

"Is it okay if I use this?" he asked, gesturing to the fabric of her outfit. She nodded timidly and used the gladius to tear a tiny bit off, just enough to clear up the blood.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They were at the Colosseum. I was home alone," she said, "I heard people shouting so I went looking for them."

Rory helped her stand, "We'll find your parents, okay?"

She nodded and they set off in the direction of the Colosseum, only to be waylaid by a group of warriors.

"Halt," they commanded.

The pair stopped, the little girl frightened and Rory trying not to panic.

"Names," the tall, bulky man demanded.

"Roranicus," Rory blurted out.

"Florentina," the girl trembled visibly, scared.

Without warning, the soldiers seized Rory by the arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, struggling.

"You are a member of the Roman legion. You will be executed with the rest of them," he was told.

"What! No, this is a mistake. I'm just visiting. I'm not from here," he argued. Try a Roman soldier outfit, Rory. Blend in, Rory. Had he not been scared, he'd hunt down the Doctor.

"Release him," commanded a familiar voice.

"And who are you?"

"The Doctor. Roranicus here is my friend, and he was just trying to help this child find her mother. That is all," the Doctor said authoritatively.

The leader of the warriors looked unimpressed and scoffed, "You are but an odd man."

"Oh, but am I really? Some call me the Oncoming Storm. Feared throughout the universe for the demise of entire alien races," his green eyes glinted. He didn't really like having to call himself that. It felt like something his older self would do. It didn't sit so right in this body.

The man's eyes widened and he called back his men, retreating. Rory looked at him strangely and rubbed his neck.

"Now what?" Rory asked.

The Doctor regarded him darkly, "We find her parents and leave."

"Leave? But these people, they'll get slaughtered. We can't just leave," he protested.

"No interfering in major historical events is another rule. Welcome to the fall of the Roman Empire," the Doctor's mouth thinned into a grim line.

* * *

><p><strong> Behold, Ancient Rome instead of Prisoner Zero. I have no clue when the Goths invaded and when Rome fell, so consider this an alternate universe Rome. I'm not a history buff or anything. <strong>

**(Rome only fell because Rory left!)  
><strong>

**Yeah. Rory liked Amy. She was oblivious, and he tried to forget her. I think it makes more sense in my head.**

**Aemilia is a Vestal from legends. It was said that the fire went out, and she reignited it by praying and throwing cloth on it, but I just used her to get Rory flustered.  
><strong>

**Thank you for the kind, encouraging reviews and the adding of this story to alerts and favorites. I'm really glad people seem to think this story is a good idea.**


	4. Grounded

**I obviously don't own these characters, hence it being called FANfiction. Thanks to everyone who's added this to their alerts/favorites, and to all the lovely reviewers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Grounded<strong>

Rory sat on the third to bottom step of the stairs on the TARDIS. He'd no idea where the stairs led, and he honestly didn't care at the moment. His ice blue eyes glared at the Doctor in confusion. Surely the man leaving people to fend for themselves as Rome fell was not the same kind man he'd met twelve years ago. The Doctor had a plan. He must have a plan. Surely, he wouldn't be leaving people to die.

Little Florentina had gotten to her parents, yes, but what of the rest of the city? They couldn't just disappear into thin air without even trying to help.

"Do something," Rory said flatly. He didn't want his voice to waver and betray the tumult of emotions he felt. He didn't want to regret leaving his boring Leadworth life behind for an adventure. Leadworth wasn't as bad as he made it out to be, if he was being honest with himself.

"What do you want me to do, Rory?" the Doctor fiddled with the console, letting the TARDIS drift through the vortex.

"Save them. That's what you do, isn't it? So go and save them," Rory stood.

Green eyes stared at him, "Despite your outfit, you are not a Roman soldier. You've no obligation to save them. Nor do I."

"So you're going to just let innocent people be slaughtered," his eyes narrowed.

"It's a fixed point in time. I can't interfere. If I'd have known this was the day..." he trailed off, glancing up at the boy.

"Bull. Utter and complete bull. You don't _want_ to save them," Rory spat, crossing his arms.

"What?" his brows nearly reached his hairline. Rory seemed so polite. So mild mannered.

"You heard me," his voice wavered, "when I was a kid, you were my hero. I imagined you'd save everyone in the universe, never complaining of the pressure put on you. I dreamed that one day, I'd be able to help you save people. That's why I'm in medical school. I guess I was wrong. I don't want to be wrong. Please, just save someone, anyone. Please."

Rory's final word was quiet, almost like a child pleading his parents for something after exhausting all his energy.

Images of Donna begging him to save someone, anyone, in Pompeii flashed before the Doctor's eyes.

"It's a fixed point," he felt like a broken record.

"How do you know which is which," Rory demanded, stepping closer to the Doctor.

"_Because that's how I see the universe._ _Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not..._"

It was all too familiar, this situation the Doctor had found himself in. Instead of a fiery ginger crying, a stoic, sandy haired man stood before him. Both asked for the same thing.

Rory brushed past the Doctor and looked at the console. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over it, hoping he'd hit the right lever.

"Rory, no!" the Doctor yanked him away just as the lever was pulled and they were sent hurtling back in time.

"You can't just do that!" the Doctor yelled, "Just step aside and we'll go somewhere else," he said in a softer voice.

"I'm not a child, Doctor. Don't patronise me. If you're not going to help, I am," Rory stated firmly. He was thoroughly disenchanted with the Doctor at the moment.

The Doctor threw himself in front of the door, not letting the man pass.

"Just because you're dressed as a Roman doesn't mean you are," he gritted his teeth.

"I'm not a Roman, but I'm not a coward either."

The Doctor pursed his lips into a thin line, crossing his arms in defiance.

* * *

><p>That's how the Doctor found himself ushering some towns people into the TARDIS, Rory leading them. They marveled at the strange, magical box, but mostly were glad to be safe for the time being.<p>

The TARDIS landed in some remote area in the southern tip of Italy.

"Let people know that invaders are on their way; try and build a resistance," Rory suggested as the Romans gathered outside.

"Lead us, then," a man called from the crowd, "you are a Centurion. Lead us into battle to save the Empire."

Rory's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Yes, Roranicus. Lead them," the Doctor crossed his arms over his chest once more, looking stern.

"I can't. I'm not qualified. I'm just a medic," his lips were dry and he stuttered.

"Sorry, you lot. That's as far as we can help you. Good luck," the Doctor said, dragging Rory back into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"They wanted <em>me<em> to lead them," Rory said in shock. He was sitting where he had been hours earlier.

"Well, yes. _You_ insisted on interfering," the Doctor's eyes softened and he smiled a bit, "I should've been more willing to help."

Rory shook his head, "I suppose I can't expect you to save entire nations."

"No. You were right. I still could have saved some people. I'm glad we did. That's a whole new village waiting to blossom," his smile brightened, "well done, you."

Rory remained silent before looking up at the Doctor.

"Will they be alright? I mean, the invaders are bound to get there..."

"Perfectly safe. Thanks to you. Roranicus, er, sorry, I never caught your surname," the Doctor stumbled.

"Williams," Rory offered.

"Roranicus Williamus," the Doctor grinned, "sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Rory's lips tugged into a reluctant smile, "Yeah, it does."

They remained silent for a moment.

"Is there a place I can change into my clothes? It's a bit chilly in here," Rory piped up suddenly.

The Doctor silently led him up the stairs and opened a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He left Rory, padding back down to the control room. Rory looked in awe as the plain walls transformed into a soft blue. There was a couch, dark blue, and a dresser. A small coffee table sat inside, as well as a newly popped up guitar. Rory opened the dresser and found the clothes he'd been wearing earlier inside.

He removed the Roman gear, strangely sad to see it go. He pulled on his jeans, a blue shirt, and a check button up to go over it. Gone were the gladiator sandals, now replaced with socks and converse. He took his hooded sweatshirt and shrugged it on. He took a sweeping look at the room, running his hand over the blue walls.

He itched to pick up the guitar, but thought better of it.

He jogged back down the stairs, to the waiting alien.

"So, d'you like your room?" the Doctor asked with a hopeful smile.

"My room?" Rory's eyes widened. He had a room. On the TARDIS. What?

"Yes. Four walls, some furniture. Y'know, a table, a bed," he rambled.

"There wasn't a bed," Rory's brow furrowed. Had he been in the wrong room?

The Doctor's enthusiasm deflated and he looked down at the console, "Oh. Fine, where to next?"

"Leadworth," Rory said.

The Doctor's head snapped up and any hopefulness he had been exterminated.

"So soon? I thought you might want to go off a bit..."

Was he so terrible that he couldn't hang onto anyone for more than one adventure? Was he that terrible and life ruining?

Rory took a deep breath and stepped closer to the Doctor. The Time Lord could smell the scent of grass radiating off of the human, as well as some perspiration.

"You were my imaginary friend when I was little," he started quietly.

He paused, and the Doctor nodded curtly to show he was listening.

"I've waited for so long for you to come back and to take me on adventures...that I put my own life on hold," Rory bit his lip before continuing, "and I had put you up on this pedestal. I did _research on you_."

He took a breath.

"And now, you were reluctant to save Rome. I get it that you can't interfere, but I shouldn't have expected you to. I shouldn't have painted you in perfect light, but I was seven. And now, I'm all grown up and I need to start living," he finished, voice getting steadily softer, as if he didn't want to hurt the Doctor's feelings.

"I see," said the Doctor simply. He dared not look into Rory's eyes, for fear that he'd see disappointment and disdain despite his words.

"You were the first friend I ever had," he offered, a way of lessening the blow.

"To Leadworth then."

* * *

><p>The Doctor leaned against the door frame as Rory stepped out. He watched as the blue-eyed young man take in his hometown with fresh eyes. He turned to the Doctor, a light smile on his face.<p>

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"It's only been two days. I made sure," the Doctor said. For some reason, his voice sounded a bit throaty and thick. He was not about to get emotional over a boy he'd met only hours ago.

Hours that had felt like over a decade, for said boy.

The Doctor would find another companion, he was sure of it. Maybe he or she wouldn't be as knowledgeable as Rory or as willing to save lives, but a smart wannabe time traveler must be out there somewhere. Something churned in his stomach. He wasn't quite willing to give Rory up just yet.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rory held out his hand.

"Goodbye, Roranicus," the Doctor offered a smile, "if you ever need to get away from it all ever again, just call."

Rory raised a brow, "Call?"

"Right, I've got a phone on the TARDIS. Give me your mobile," he said excitedly.

Rory handed the Blackberry over to him, watching as the Doctor pulled out some sort of sonic probe ('screwdriver!', he corrected) and saved the TARDIS's number onto it.

"It'll work anywhere in the universe, too," the Doctor handed it back.

"Right. So, bye," Rory waved a bit awkwardly.

He walked slowly towards his house. He turned around again and saw the TARDIS dematerialise. He clutched the mobile in his hand and looked at the contact. It simply said 'The Doctor'.

He smiled. This wasn't the last he'd hear from the Time Lord. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've got the Roranicus thing done from the start. The italicized dialogue is from 'Fires of Pompeii'. Donna and Rory are tied for fave companion at the moment. I'd like to think the two would get along well. I'm pretty much going to be doing each episode from here on out as a chapter. Obviously, they will be fairly altered from their original form. <strong>

**I think Rory'd be enamored with the Doctor initially, but still be able to see past his bull (like he does on the show). He's more of a realist, which is the perfect balance to the Doctor's zany, alien self.  
><strong>

**Let me know if this makes sense (or doesn't) and if it's worth continuing. Thank you!  
><strong>


	5. The Beast Below

**I obviously don't own these characters, hence it being called FANfiction. Thanks to everyone who's added this to their alerts/favorites, and to all the lovely reviewers.**

**The dialogue isn't the same (since it's been well over a year since I've seen this episode, and because it'd be different with Rory there instead of the Doctor).**

**On a sort of related note, in the Gardens of Time game on Facebook, there's a TARDIS (glowing light and all) on the Carnaby Street scene. Needless to say, there was much joy upon seeing that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast Below<strong>

He was getting married tomorrow. The thought still bounced around in his brain. Rory Williams stumbled (quite drunkenly) into his childhood home. He stomped up the stairs, forgetting his parents were fast asleep in their room.

Wedding. Tomorrow. His head started to hurt. He attributed it to the copious amounts of alcohol consumed at his bachelor party. He'd been with the lads, and it'd been fun. They teased his willingness to settle down so young, but he brushed it off. Except now, he was nervous.

He fumbled around in his pocket and took out his phone, listening to a message.

_"It's me. I just wanted to say I love you and I'll see you tomorrow and oh my God we're getting married," _she gasped and let out a giggle.

Rory hit the end call button and raised his hand to his forehead. He scrolled through the contacts, his thumb lingering over one that simply said 'The Doctor'.

* * *

><p>The Time Traveler was quite surprised to receive a call from the boy who'd given up traveling with him. Nevertheless, he found himself on the front lawn of the Williams household.<p>

Rory sat on the grass, duffel bag next to him. He saw a man with a bow-tie (a _bow-tie_, really?) and tweed suit emerge from the blue box. Admittedly, it suited him better than his last outfit.

"Rory!" the Doctor greeted, "how long has it been?"

"Two years. Hello, Doctor," Rory scrambled up and attempted to shake the Doctor's hand. Instead, the Doctor hugged him quickly. He got a nose-ful of the stench of alcohol radiating off of him.

"Rough night?" the Doctor asked as Rory followed him into the TARDIS.

"You can say that," Rory grimaced. He wasn't quite willing to tell him he was running away from his wedding.

He loved Amy Pond. Really, he did. He'd waited for her, and then she waited for him, and they were finally together. They were the stuff of fairytales (or at least really cheesy teen movies). But here he was, running.

"Your room's where it was, if you want to settle in before we set off," the Doctor scratched the back of his head.

Rory nodded and took his bag. He tried to go up the stairs at a normal pace, but found himself in a spot of trouble when his vision blurred. Damn alcohol. He walked slower, and into the room he had once changed his clothes in.

He was surprised to see it more or less the same. The coffee table, the couch, the blue walls, and the guitar were all there. There was, however, a new addition: a twin bed with a dark blue blanket.

Huh. He had forgotten what it was like, sleeping in a small bed without Amy.

_Amy._ He remembered, and suddenly his head hurt. Bad, bad, alcohol. He rubbed his eyes and dropped onto the bed. It was soft and comfortable. The Doctor wouldn't mind if he just rested his eyes for a bit...

"Roranicus!" Rory heard yelled into his ear. He jolted up on the bed, sitting up straight. What drunkenness he had was now a hangover.

He clutched his head and glared at the Doctor, whose face was mere inches from his. He should really have a chat with the Doctor about personal space. Heh, he snorted to himself, space. Oh yes, definitely hungover.

"Morning to you, too," he grumbled.

"Morning's a bit arbitrary, now, isn't it?" the Doctor grinned.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"You passed out, drunk, apparently. Care to explain?" the Doctor asked lightly. He'd left the man alone for a few minutes to settle in, and then got worried after no word from him for an hour.

"Not really, no," Rory replied.

The Doctor left it at that.

"Well, then. Come along, Rory. I've spotted something interesting you might want to see," he said quickly and jogged back to downstairs.

Rory followed him tiredly, yawning.

The Doctor burst open the doors of the TARDIS, and beamed.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"The Starship UK," the Doctor started, "In the 29th century, solar flares roasted the Earth-"

He looked at Rory, who was gaping.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds," the Doctor waved it off, "-and humanity fled to the stars. It's magnificent."

"It's a floating UK," Rory stated, more to himself than to the Doctor.

"Exactly. Look, we're just observers, we can't get involved," the Doctor began on what Rory knew would turn into a long-winded speech.

The sound of sobbing suddenly came from inside, causing the Doctor to turn his attention to the scanner. Rory could see the emotion change on his face, and Rory smiled to himself.

"Is it hard not to get involved when there's a child crying?" Rory asked quietly.

The Doctor's lips turned up into a thin smile, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The inside of the Starship UK was like the actual UK. Rory looked around, processing everything he saw as quickly as a hungover man could. There were elevators acting as the Tube once did (or does, depending), and people got around on bikes or on foot. There were smiling faces in glass boxes that made Rory feel unnerved. It was so creepy. The Doctor walked quickly and Rory tried to catch up with him, glaring at the Smilers.<p>

"Notice everything," the Doctor told Rory.

"Already on it," Rory mumbled.

"Something's not right," the Doctor mused aloud. He stopped in the market abruptly, swiping a glass of water. He set it on the ground, staring at it. After a few moments of examination, he set it back on the table.

"This is a police state."

"Of course it is," Rory sighed. He just wanted to sleep off his hangover, but no. He got himself into this mess.

His eyes wander and he sees the same little girl that was on the screen, sitting in the corner across the room, crying.

"Doctor," Rory touches his arm, gesturing to the small girl.

The Doctor nods and the two set off in her direction. People bustled back and forth, not paying the desolate girl any attention.

"Can't they see she's sad?" Rory asked in confusion. Surely an adult would stop and ask her what was wrong. He hated seeing kids sad. Or anyone sad, really.

"Well?" Rory asked.

"They know what's making her sad and don't want to talk about it. Go on, Rory. Ask her what's the matter. Oh, and ask her about the Smilers," the Doctor instructed.

"And where are you off to?" Rory raised a brow.

"To stay out of trouble-badly."

Rory snorted in amusement and watched his friend leave. He turned around to find the little girl, only to see she wasn't there anymore. Just his bloody luck.

* * *

><p>She was in the street when he found her. He jogged up to her, getting a closer look at her tear-streaked face.<p>

Rory dug around in his jacket pocket, fishing out a tissue. The little girl took it hesitantly.

"Thank you," she said quietly, wiping her face.

"Welcome. I'm Rory," he introduced himself.

"Mandy," she nodded, "You're not from here, are you?"

Rory shook his head. She nodded in understanding.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Mandy started walking, Rory following. They reached a barred part of the road, and Rory scratched his face.

"It's a hole," she stated.

Rory began to poke around, despite Mandy's warning. He broke the lock and grinned.

"Coming?" he asked. Mandy shook her head, stepping back.

"Fine. Stay here, okay. I'll be right back."

Rory crept in, finding tents and more tents.

"How sinister," he chuckled as he walked deeper and deeper into the never-ending tents. Suddenly, a tentacle seemed to punch at him.

He dodged out of the way, trying to grab whatever it was. Instead, everything went black.

* * *

><p>The Doctor found the 'engine room' so it was called. There wasn't an engine, he was sure of it. How on earth (heh, earth) could the ship be flying with no engine? A woman with a mask appears seemingly out of nowhere, and she informs him that she too is conducting an investigation. She gives him a device to find Rory, and he sets off in a bit of a run.<p>

* * *

><p>He was in a voting booth. He was over thirteen centuries old, and married. That was a nice thought, he was married.<p>

Rory blinked as he watched, receiving an over-load of information. He felt sick to his stomach, and he knew it's not just the alcohol. There's no engine on the ship. Instead, a star whale was being abused in order for the ship to function. Never before had he felt so disgusted with humanity. He had to make a choice - forget, or protest. He raised his hand, ready to decide, when the Doctor skidded inside.

It was too late. He pressed protest and the floor rolls out beneath them, sending them flying.

"What did you do that for?" the Doctor shouts.

"They're abusing a whale-a star whale. I can't just press 'forget'," Rory shouted back.

"Oh, you're brilliant, you!"

They landed in slime. Rory blanched, feeling ill.

They were once again presented with the choice of either protesting or forgetting. A woman wearing a porcelain mask revealed herself to be Liz 10, (she's the bloody Queen, so she rules). She now fears the government is conspiring against her. Rory's head hurt, and the next thing he knows, he, the Doctor, the Queen, and Mandy are all in the Tower of London. There was a bloke named Hawthorne (Rory supposed he was a member or the government) and the Doctor revealed to everyone about the abuse of the star whale.

Rory knew this, and silently glared at Hawthorne. Liz 10 demanded it be sent free, and he smiled a little. Hawthorne refused, saying that they were following her orders. A screen came to life and Liz spoke of the star whale 'appearing like a miracle' when children screamed and cried. She has to make a choice: forget, or abdicate.

The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver, allowing the humans present to hear the Star Whale's cries of pain. He made a choice: kill its consciousness while still allowing it to function.

"You can't just do that," Rory said suddenly as the Doctor was preparing to harm the whale.

"Look, three options: One, I let the Star Whale continue, in unendurable agony for hundreds more years; Two, I kill everyone on this ship; Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then, I... I find a new name, because I won't be The Doctor anymore," the Doctor said grimly. He was glaring at all the humans involved, feeling less than friendly towards the dumb apes. (Ooh, he hadn't thought that in a while...)

"But it's the last of its kind," Rory pressed the bridge of his nose, headache coming on, "you said it never hurts the kids, right?"

Hawthorne, who had provided this information, nodded.

"Then maybe, just maybe, you don't have to enslave the poor creature and abuse it. Maybe it just can't bear the thought of hearing children cry, and it's voluntarily acting as the engine," Rory guessed. The Star Whale didn't seem like a monster at all.

The Doctor smiled thinly.

Liz 10 looked at Rory and back at the Doctor.

"You really think it'll keep going?" she asked Rory.

"If the creature is very old, and very kind, then it won't let children be hurt," Rory answered with a small glance at the Doctor.

Liz 10 nodded and pressed abdicate.

* * *

><p>The ship moved even faster once it wasn't being abused. Back in the TARDIS, Rory sat on the stairs, arm linked through a bar.<p>

"How'd you know?" the Doctor asked, intrigued.

"You told me to notice everything. So I did. Sure, it ate the adults, but it would never harm the kids," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Rory," the Doctor said.

"For what?"

"Not trying to get me out of there. For not trying to make me press forget and move along," he clarified, sitting down next to him.

"No need to thank me. It's what anyone would have done," Rory brushed off the comment.

"Not anyone. Just Rory Williams," the Doctor smiled.

"So, Rory, how much do you actually know about me?"

"Well, from the research I did, I found out you were an alien. 'The Oncoming Storm' was it?" Rory snorted, "and that you help people, nations, and travel. Are you the only one left?" Rory asked suddenly. There was much information out about the Doctor's species.

"Yes. A lot of bad stuff happened. A Time War, both sides were wiped out. Well, I thought both sides were wiped out. The other side still survived," he sounded bitter.

"If they survived, then maybe another one of your kind survived, too?" Rory suggested.

"No," the Doctor thought about the Master briefly, "I'd sense it."

Rory nodded, resting his head on the railing. Sleep good.

"Why don't you pop upstairs for a nap while I decide where to go next?" the Doctor nudged his shoulder with his elbow.

Rory nodded, standing tiredly.

A phone rang and the Doctor hurried to pick it up.

"Oh, hello!" the Doctor greeted.

Rory hung back on the stairs, worried his nap would be further postponed.

"Roranicus, forget the nap. Winston Churchill called," the Doctor exclaimed, spinning about the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons.

Rory's eyes bugged out. What, did the Prime Minister have the Doctor on speed dial?

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Rory can't rest, can he? I changed things around, since I feel like Rory wouldn't press 'forget' like Amy did. He's training to be a doctor, in this one, and even as a nurse, I don't he'd stand back and let someonething be abused. I summarised the parts that I didn't change.**

**Next up: Victory of the Daleks.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

**Happy New Year!  
><strong>


	6. Victory of the Daleks

**I obviously don't own these characters, hence it being called FANfiction. Thanks to everyone who's added this to their alerts/favorites, and to all the lovely reviewers. **

**I was a bit underwhelmed at getting only one review for the last chapter, but it's understandable since it was in the midst of the holidays. I hope to read more feedback, to get a sense of people's opinion about the story.  
><strong>

**The dialogue isn't the same (since it's been well over a year since I've seen this episode, and because it'd be different with Rory there instead of the Doctor).**

**Any recognizable dialogue is from the episode itself. I take no claim to it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Victory of the Daleks<strong>

Rory could scarcely believe his eyes. He was in the Cabinet War Rooms, in the middle of World War II. He watched as Winston Churchill (Winston _bloody Chuchill_) was telling the Doctor that he was a month late.

Rory couldn't help but snort. Leave it to the Doctor to get the timing wrong on the most destructive war Europe and the world had ever seen.

"You've changed your face again," Churchill commented.

Rory looked up, wondering what the Doctor looked like before. Maybe he had a smaller chin, once upon a time.

"...so we've turned to the advancements by Professor Bracewell-" Churchill presented the Ironsides to the Doctor and Rory. The latter watched as the Doctor's eyes turned as wide as saucers.

His eyes then narrowed quickly, looking deathly.

"Daleks," he seethed, nearly shaking.

"Doctor?" Rory placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He visibly relaxed, but the death glare was still on his face. Rory raised a brow. Weren't those contraptions, Ironsides or Daleks, what have you, attacking the Earth a few years ago?

"They're evil, step away."

"They look like pepper shakers," Rory deadpanned.

The Doctor spun around, mouth gaping open, "_Pepper shakers_?"

Rory shrugged and the Doctor shook his head, "This is no time for jokes, Roranicus."

A Dalek rolled up to them. The Doctor instinctively stepped in front of Rory to act as a barrier.

"Would you care for some tea?" it said in a monotone voice.

Rory snorted, "Yes Doctor, save us all from the tea."

The Doctor tilted his head slightly and Rory shrugged apologetically. If the Doctor was so concerned, perhaps making jokes wasn't such a good idea.

"They're my creations. I've made them to help with the war effort. If you'd just allow me to explain-" Bracewell tried to calm him.

The Doctor smashed away the tea and cups, and even Rory recoiled slightly.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

He began to pace and his companion looked on helplessly, exchanging looks with Churchill and Bracewell.

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"To win the war."

"Really, which war?" the Doctor spun on his heel, staring the Dalek down.

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?" the Doctor leaned in closer to the Dalek, trying to figure out how to get it to admit its true intentions.

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

The Doctor scoffed and picked up a giant scanner from a nearby table.

"OK, soldier, defend yourself!" he aimed it at the Dalek, laying into it.

"Doctor, what the devil?" Bracewell watched as the impossible man began to injure his creations.

"You do not require tea?" the Dalek asked.

The Doctor screamed in frustration. Rory's blue eyes met his and the Time Lord took a breath, trying to calm himself down.

"If you'd follow me. Doctor," Churchill led him his office, leaving Rory staring warily at the Dalek, er, 'Ironside'.

"They're Daleks! Evil, with a superiority complex!" the Doctor waved his arms for emphasis.

"I assure you, Professor Bracewell created them. They're happy to serve tea."

Churchill proceeded to show them schematics, plans, and photos. They walked back to the war room, the Doctor wondering why he'd even been called if the Prime Minister wouldn't even listen to him.

The Doctor's eyes scan the war room, and he spots Rory in the corner. He looks tired, but alert. He feels a twinge of sympathy. It was obvious his friend needed to rest after what he assumed was a rough night. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Rory! Tell them about the Daleks!"

He looked at the Doctor questioningly.

"You mean when they invaded the sky and stole the Earth a couple of years ago?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, precisely. You see?" the Doctor waved his arms about.

"I assure you, I'm their creator. They're here to serve us," Bracewell insisted.

The Doctor turned to him, "Just how did you think of this?"

He was presented with further technological advancements and inventions. The Doctor nodded, a bit resigned. He watched as Rory stepped closer to the Dalek.

"Are you an alien?" he asked.

"I am here to serve."

The Doctor grabbed Rory's elbow quickly, pulling him aside. He stepped in front of his companion, grabbing a wrench from the toolbox, and hit the Dalek.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier."

"You. Are. My. Enemy," the Doctor growled, striking it once more, "and I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you. Time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void! I saved the whole of Reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!"

He kicked it once more for good measure, watching in twisted satisfaction as it rolled backwards and crashed. The Dalek slowly rotated and pointed its eyestalk at the Doctor.

"Oh, sh-" Rory's eyes widened.

Two soldiers ran in, being promptly exterminated.

"Stop!" Bracewell commanded. Surprisingly enough, the Dalek halted its actions. Then, the Dalek moved its eyestalk to the professor's wrist, blasting it to reveal wiring.

"You are my creation, I order you to stop!" Bracewell commanded the Dalek, confused.

It scoffed, "You are _our_ creation." With that, the Daleks transmatted to their ship.

Professor Bracewell was an android, created by the Daleks.

"Well, we're screwed," Rory rubbed his face in exhaustion. He just wanted a bloody nap.

"Not now, Roranicus, not today," the Doctor said snippily.

Bracwell looked at the Daleks in shock. Now he knew the truth.

"I can remember things. So many things. The last war, the squalor and the mud, and the awful, awful misery of it all. What about that? What am I?"

"Now is not the time for an existential crisis," Rory commented, earning a small smile from the Doctor.

"What you are is either on our side or theirs. I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?" Churchill bristled.

"They wanted me to reveal the truth. Rory, stay here. It's not safe," the Doctor said, heading towards the TARDIS.

"I don't think anything is safe with you, Doctor. I'm not leaving here," he replied firmly, following the Doctor.

The Doctor leaned into his ear, whispering, "I need you to stay here in case things get a bit dodgy."

Rory nodded in agreement reluctantly, watching the Doctor disappear into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>There was a bloody Dalek spaceship full of bloody Daleks waiting to take over the bloody universe, even though they were supposed to be extinct after Medusa Cascade, or something. Well, this was fantastic. He had a wedding to get to, damn it. London was about to be destroyed, which was not good, at all. If London is destroyed, then his parents would never be born. If his parents were never born, then he wouldn't exist. And if he didn't exist, it meant he wouldn't be marrying Amy Pond in the morning.<p>

Pacing around wasn't going to help matters at all. The lights went out and Rory cursed.

"The Germans are going to bomb us," Churchill worried.

"The Daleks must be behind it. We need to take the fight up there," he pointed to the ceiling.

"Bracewell's the one with the brain. Where'd he run off to?" Churchill said.

"I'll look for him," Rory stumbled out of the room in the dark, to the dimly lit hallway.

He found Bracewell trying to kill himself.

"Stop! You are our only hope, please," Rory said quietly.

"I remember things, but how's that possible if I'm an android?" he asked with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. What I do know is that you're brilliant," Rory led him back to the war room.

"I'm not a person, I am a thing," Bracewell bemoaned.

"Oy! Not a time to have an identity crisis, mate!" Rory snapped.

Churchill looked at the young man with curiosity. He could see why the Doctor got along with him so well.

"Look, you've got planes. But the Daleks are in space. Surely there's something," Rory scratched his head.

"We have to stop the Daleks, and Germans," Churchill agreed.

Rory couldn't help but chuckle to himself. What was worse, getting destroyed by Nazis or Daleks? Now that he thought about it, their ideology was all the same, wasn't it? Being the supreme being in the universe.

"Well, there's an anti-gravity bubble," Bracewell suggested nervously.

"Excellent, get cracking," Rory instructed.

* * *

><p>Bracewell came back, telling them the Spitfires were ready, and with a radio that could pick up Dalek transmissions. Rory listened intently as a Dalek explained how supreme they were. They came in different colours: white, blue, red, orange, yellow.<p>

Rory raised a brow. So they were upgraded to look like...Power Rangers?

The pilot Danny Boy called the Doctor for orders. Attack.

The Doctor ordered the Spitfires to attack the Daleks to get rid of them for good. Rory grabs the transmitter, concerned.

"You're on the Dalek ship. Is that such a good idea?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"I have a plan!" the Doctor insisted.

"Which is..."

"Escaping in style!" the Doctor said, escaping into the TARDIS.

Rory hit his forehead, exasperated. The Doctor turned up in the war room, and ordered the last Spitfire to stop.

The Daleks triggered the "Oblivion Continuum", the power source inside Bracewell that contains an unstable wormhole that will consume the planet if released. The Doctor tackled Bracewell to the floor, holding him down.

He opened the fake skin on the professor's chest, revealing the bomb. Bracewell looked frightened as the Doctor tried to use the sonic screwdriver, to no avail.

"Professor, remember. Think of your past, your childhood," he instructed.

He began to recount his childhood, his parents, his friends, the first war. Yet the countdown neared its end.

Rory knelt down next to him, "Have you ever fancied someone you shouldn't?"

Bracewell gave a small laugh, "Dora Bella."

Rory and the Doctor exchanged a look and Rory thought of Amy.

The countdown retreated, and the detonation was cancelled. Everyone seemed to let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Welcome to the human race," the Doctor told Bracewell with a smile.

He stood, preparing to wipe out the Daleks. But they had left.

The Doctor excused himself to the hallway, screaming and ranting. The Daleks were out there and he didn't stop them. He had gone red-faced with yelling when Rory appeared in front of him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Doctor. You saved the Earth, again," he grinned.

The Doctor breathed heavily and nodded, offering Rory a pat on the back. They re-entered the room.

"Cigar?" Churchill offered them.

"No, thanks," Rory shook his head.

"Same," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>Bracewell was left as he was. The Doctor refused to deactivate him. Churchill bemoaned the loss of the advanced technology, saying he could've won the war in a day.<p>

"All they need is you, trust me," the Doctor said.

The two exchanged a hug, bidding him farewell.

"Oh, Prime Minister," Rory said after shaking his hand, "the TARDIS key?"

Churchill grinned a little, placing the key he'd nicked in Rory's hand.

"Goodbye, Prime Minsister," Rory said, waving.

He stepped into the TARDIS and let out a breath.

The Doctor joined him a few moments later, obviously still upset about the Daleks escaping.

"It's not your fault, you know," Rory said softly before heading up the stairs to his room.

"Thank you, Rory."

The younger man nodded, climbing the stairs. He reached his room and collapsed onto the bed. He'd tell the Doctor about his impending wedding in the morning. That was a good idea. His eyes fluttered to a close as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This one pretty much followed the episode. It's just no crack in the wall means Rory would remember Canary Wharf and Stolen Earth.<strong>

**Next up: Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone  
><strong>

**Please review. I really appreciate the feedback.  
><strong>


	7. Time of AngelsFlesh and Stone

**I don't own Doctor Who. Any recognisable dialogue is taken from the episode itself. **

**If you're still reading, thank you. If you'd be so kind as to leave a review, I'd appreciate it. I really do want to know if you think Rory would react the way I wrote him to react.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time of AnglesFlesh and Stone**

Rory was surprised to learn that there's a kitchen in the TARDIS, though he shouldn't be. He woke up in the morning (well, his watch read 11 o'clock, pm or am, he didn't know) and changed out of his clothes from the previous day (days?).

Clad in a check shirt, jeans, and a vest, he set off in the direction of the control room since that was the only path he knew. Suddenly, lights on the floor popped up, and he followed them tentatively.

What he found was a kitchen. A really odd-looking kitchen, but a kitchen nonetheless. There was a sink, a stove, fridge, oven, cupboards, counter in the middle, and some chairs around the counter. There was a device that looked like a microwave, but more sinister. He saw a kettle resting on the counter and wondered where the tea was.

Instantly, the door to a high cupboard opened, revealing a plethora of tea. He was a bit taken aback. He could get used to this.

"Er, thanks, TARDIS," he said loudly, fishing out his favourite tea. He filled the kettle with water, turning it on. In the next cupboard he found a mug and wondered if it was alright to use it. Did Time Lords even eat?

He poured his tea and settled onto a chair at the counter. Peace and quiet.

CRASH

Rory looked up, startled. The Doctor poked his head through the door frame that separated the kitchen from the hall.

"Don't mind me! Just was in the library, trying to replace a few books. Swimming pool ruined it…" he trailed off before fully entering the kitchen.

He wore his regular shirt and trousers, but his shoes, jacket, and bowtie were missing.

"There's a swimming pool?" Rory asked.

"Of course there's a swimming pool! I just don't know where it is at the moment. The TARDIS seems to have relocated it after it destroyed the library," he said thoughtfully.

He rummaged through the cupboard and fridge.

"Do Time Lords eat?" Rory asked.

"Of course," the Doctor said, trying to locate what he was trying to find. He pulled out a deformed, old banana and pouted.

"Now what am I going to eat?"

"Toast, jam?" Rory suggested.

"That's so boring," the Doctor decided, digging further into the fridge. Was that bigger on the inside as well?

He found a box of fish fingers and a can of custard. Rory made a face as the Doctor popped the fish into the microwave and opened the custard, drinking it.

"What?" he asked as he saw Rory staring at him like he was a madman. Oh, wait.

"That's the most absurd combination I've ever seen. You're like a pregnant woman," Rory commented.

The Doctor tried to look stern, but when faced with an amused Rory hiding behind a large mug of tea, it was hard to do.

"I'll let that one go," he smiled.

The microwave sounded and the Doctor took out the fish, placing on the counter next to the custard. He settled in across from Rory and dipped the fish finger into the custard, eating it. Rory watched, face scrunched up in disgust.

"How'd you manage think of this combination?"

"Boredom of traveling on my own for a bit," the Doctor said breezily, "my last companion left in a bit of a rush."

"Oh," Rory felt a bit guilty for swanning off.

"Understandable, though. I wasn't exactly the hero he was expecting," he finished lowly.

"Doctor," Rory began.

"Fish finger?" the Doctor stuck a fish finger in front of Rory's face and he took it.

He dipped the very edge of it into the custard and chewed thoughtfully.

"It's actually not that bad," Rory said, surprised and a little bit disgusted with himself.

"Pure culinary genius," the Doctor beamed.

"Ego," Rory muttered, standing up. He went to the cupboard, finding bread and jam. A nice, normal breakfast.

He sat back down and munched on the bread (he didn't know if there was a toaster, and he feared the microwave would come alive and kill them).

"Where are we going today?" Rory asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," the Doctor chuckled.

"I have no idea, you're the alien."

The Doctor appeared thoughtful for a moment before an idea came to him.

"A museum!"

"Museum?" Rory thought the Doctor must have finally lost it. He had a time machine and he wanted to go to a museum?

"Not just any museum, mind you. It's a few thousand years in the future. There's a black box…" he trailed off, standing. His food was forgotten and Rory watched as he went back into the hall, down to the control room.

Rory sighed and quickly finished his meal. He placed his plate and mug in the sink. Should he wash it now, or did the Doctor expect them to leave right away.

"Roranicus!" he heard the Doctor yell.

Leaving right away, it was.

* * *

><p>It was a regular old museum, as far as Rory could tell. But the Doctor knew better. The box had writing on it in Old High Gallifreyan, he was sure of it.<p>

"What's it say?"

"Hello Sweetie," the Doctor said.

Rory made a face, "Do all of your friends get pet names?"

The Doctor ginned a little, "Don't flatter yourself."

The Doctor took the box, running back to the TARDIS. Rory ran after him, now an accomplice to a thief. Wonderful.

The madman with a box immediately set coordinates and opened the doors to the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" Rory yelled gripping the railing in fear. The Doctor held onto the door frame, catching a woman in an evening gown, rolling on top of him.

"Hello, sweetie," she said.

"You just fell out of a ship," Rory pointed as the two stood up.

"Ah, Rory, River. River, Rory," the Doctor introduced.

"Hello," River greeted, getting an awkward wave from Rory.

"Ooh, alliteration. That's always fun," the Doctor said.

"Focus, Doctor. Follow that ship," River said as the ship fell out of sped away. She and the Doctor immediately handled the controls. The TARDIS began shaking.

"Use the stabilisers," River told the Doctor.

"It hasn't got stabilisers!" the Doctor shouted.

"They're the blue ones," River said frustrated.

"They're not stabilisers, they're just blue, they don't do anything," the Doctor argued.

"Sure they're blue—blue stabilisers!"

With that, River pulled blue levers, making the shaking stop.

The Doctor appeared disappointed, "Well that's just boring, isn't it. That's what they are. Boring-ers."

"Who are you and how can you fly the TARDIS?" Rory gaped.

"River Song. And I learned from the best."

The Doctor appeared a bit smug and River looked over to him.

"Shame you were busy that day," she grinned.

Rory snorted to keep a laugh down. The Doctor glared at him and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"OK. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold back on the temporal isometry, chartered the ship to its destination and... parked us right alongside!" River said, knowing they were right next to the Byzantium.

"Parked us? We haven't landed!"

"Of course we've landed - I just landed her!"

"But... it didn't make the noise," he said dejectedly.

"What noise?"

"You know, the" he made the TARDIS sound.

"It's not supposed to make that noise - *you* leave the brakes on!" River said cheekily.

Rory chuckled. That sounded like something Amy would say. The chuckle died on his lips as he thought about his fiancée waiting at home. Were they worried about him? Did anyone even realise he was missing?

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise."

The Doctor, still grumbling, opened the doors, ignoring River's warnings that they should do environmental checks. Rory was inclined to believe the woman. She looked like she knew everything. Maybe all of that knowledge was stored in her hair.

"It's Alfava Metraxis. Oxygen. Eleven hour days," the Doctor said, a bit tempted to lick the sand.

Rory looked at him incredulously, "What if there was no oxygen?"

"Then you'd be dead," the Doctor said a bit sheepishly.

Rory threw his arms in the air. To his credit, the Doctor did look genuinely apologetic.

They trekked over to the Byzantium, which was now wrecked on a stony plateau. River excused herself to call in reinforcements.

Rory looked at River, then back at the Doctor.

"Is she your wife?"

"Doctor, can you sonic me?" River called from the distance, raising a communicator.

"Oh Doctor, you sonicked her," Rory sniggered immaturely. He was after all, a twenty one year old man.

"Shut it, Marty," the Doctor snipped, referring to his companion's vest looking like Marty McFly's.

Rory raised his brows, then turned his attention to River coming towards them.

"Father Octavian will be here with some backup," she informed them and fished out her diary. "So, where are you in this timeline?"

Rory was about to ask what they were talking about when they were joined by four who had just appeared out of nowhere. Teleportation, Rory figured.

"Have you informed the Doctor of the situation, Doctor Song?" Father Octavian asked River.

"Doctor, not Professor?" the Doctor looked at the woman.

River looked surprised, before realising it must be in her future.

"What do you know about Weeping Angels?" she asked him, avoiding the question.

The Doctor looked a bit taken aback. His eyes narrowed and Rory briefly wondered what they'd gotten roped into.

"Rory, wait in the TARDIS," he ordered.

* * *

><p>"What part of 'wait in the TARDIS' do you not understand?" the Doctor had his arms crossed.<p>

They were in the drop ship, in front of a screen to see footage of the Weeping Angels.

"Oh, shut up," Rory shook his head, "you know you want me here."

River watched their exchange with an arched brow, obviously amused.

"The Weeping Angels, then," the Doctor said to River.

There on the screen was a Weeping Angel. It was a four second video on a loop. Rory couldn't help but feel a bit underwhelmed as the Doctor described them. Quantum locked, don't move when being watched, and so on. All Rory could see was a statue of a crying angel. It seemed harmless. He supposed this was why they were so dangerous.

While River handed the Doctor a book outside, Rory watched the screen. He could've sworn the angel was a bit further away. He moved closer, jumping back as the statue came up right in front of his face menacingly.

"Doctor," he called, backing away, "River, is there more than one video?"

"No," River answered.

"Oh, that's just fantastic," Rory muttered.

He turned back to the screen, only to jump in fear as the angel projected itself into the room.

"Er, Doctor!" Rory yelled.

There was banging on the side of the drop ship, the Doctor at the door trying to get in.

"The sonic won't work!" the Doctor shouted.

"The sonic won't work! That's marvelous, really! What good is the sonic if it doesn't work?"

"Don't diss the sonic," the Doctor grumbled loudly.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled, "what do I do?"

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't look it in the eye. Just stare at it," he instructed.

Rory nodded, gazing at the projection. His eyes watered and he tried to think of happy thoughts like sunshine and Amy.

His vision blurred slightly and he wanted to blink. He kept staring at it's neck to avoid staring at it in the eye. He reached for the remote, freezing the recording and ending the image. The screen shut off and Rory blinked.

The Doctor barreled through the door, grabbing Rory by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Fine," he nodded. He was really, if just a bit shaken.

The Doctor let out a relieved sigh and hugged Rory, startling the younger man. He never did have that conversation with the Doctor about personal space.

Rory patted him on the back awkwardly before the Doctor pulled away, scanning him to check for any signs of injury.

Father Octavian came in to inform them that the Clerics had successfully broken into the temple. River and the Doctor ran off excitedly. Rory rubbed his eyes before following them.

They began climbing the walls, and Rory had to admit he may have preferred the museum. He had an evil PE teacher who liked to mock him when they were rock climbing, once.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the discovery of a gravity wall. The Doctor kicked the gravity globe high into the air. All around them were hundreds of statues. Rory craned his neck to get a good look at all of them. Which ones were Angels?

The Doctor looked like a kid in a candy store and spun around, setting off.

"Roranicus!" he called.

Rory watched as River was held behind and hesitated a moment before rushing after the Doctor.

"Doctor, how do we know which one's an Angel?" Rory asked as the Doctor began poking and prodding.

"Well, we die," the Doctor said grimly.

"Right," Rory nodded. Great, just great.

He turned into a corner to rub his eyes and nearly had a heart attack to find River behind him.

"Whoa! Both of you are quite good at that," Rory scowled at the woman.

River merely smiled, "Here's an inoculation to protect you from the radiation."

Rory eyed the needle warily and held out his arm. He closed his eyes and winced. He opened one eye to see River looking at the Doctor.

"So, are you two married?" Rory asked.

She looked at him, choosing her wording very carefully.

"Good question."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me. I'm a stranger, after all," Rory scratched the side of his face.

River gave him another smile, "Let's just say it's complicated."

"Stop talking about me," the Doctor said from his position.

"Ego," River teased.

Rory started laughing, "I said the same thing during breakfast."

"Great minds," River boasted.

"If you two are done ganging up on me," the Doctor sauntered over to them. He looked between the two, slightly concerned that they were getting on so well.

"Gang up on you?" River said innocently.

"Never crossed my mind," Rory crossed his arms over his chest.

Gunfire shots were heard, and the three immediately ran back to the main temple. Father Octavian was berating Cleric Bob for shooting a statue.

"Fear's good. Keeps us alert," the Doctor said, looking at Father Octavian.

Bob was sent to where Angelo and Christian were, leaving the remaining clerics, the Doctor, River, and Rory, to ascend the Maze of the Dead.

"Couldn't they think of another name?" Rory asked with a shudder.

"Like what? 'Happy Bunny Land'?" the Doctor asked.

"No. Bunnies are worse," he said quickly.

River turned to look at him and he looked down.

"Long story. I blame Buffy," he said, receiving blank stares. Really, was Buffy totally obsolete in the future?

"I've been to Happy Bunny Land. Not such a happy place to be," the Doctor gave Rory a comforting smile before launching into another one of his rambles.

The Doctor began talking about the Alpans, the extinct natives who built the temple.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time."

"You just said they were all dead," Rory said.

"So's Virginia Woolf; I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's from having two heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head," he said matter-of-factly.

"Doctor, there's something, I don't know what it is..." River piped up uneasily.

"Yeah, something wrong. Don't know what it is yet either, working on it. Then they started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop," the Doctor backtracked.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way," Father Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Church had a point. Divorces must've gotten messy," Rory commented.

Ah, Rory Williams, always the mediator.

"Everyone, turn off your torches," the Doctor said, the urgency apparent in his voice.

Father Octavian mumbled something under his breath, but turned his torch off anyways. A few moments later once the torches were back on, revealing that all the statues had turned to face them.

Rory's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his torch.

"Of course," the Doctor pressed the base of the torch to his forehead, "an army of Angels. The radiation leaking from the ship is restoring them. I'm sorry for leading you all into danger."

Octavian radioed Bob to warn him of the danger surrounding them. Bob replies that he's on his way, but Angelo and Christian were dead. Rory noticed the Doctor look confused and the Doctor looked at him, obviously worried.

"Bob, how'd you escape?" the Doctor took Octavian's radio.

"I didn't, sir. Bob's reanimated consciousness is letting me speak to you," Angel Bob said in the most serene voice Rory had ever heard.

Rory and the Doctor exchanged a look before the Doctor bellowed, "Run!"

All the while they were running back to the Byzantium, the Doctor was talking to Angel Bob. Rory skidded to a stop, joining the others as they saw they were fifty feet below the wreckage.

"What now?" Octavian asked.

"You're all trapped, sir. The Angels will be with you shortly," Angel Bob spoke over the radio.

Rory's breathing became heavier. He was going to die, wasn't he?

"Bob was afraid when he died, sir," his voice was softer.

The Doctor's expression darkened as he listened.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down," he continued.

Rory looked down, remembering his experience in Rome. He leaned closer to River.

"What are they doing?"

"They're trying to make him angry," she whispered back.

He gulped. He had seen an angry Doctor, but he had a feeling a truly angry Doctor would have been a frightening sight to behold.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that," Angel Bob said.

"Well, then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not gonna let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you they will be sorrier," the Doctor said.

"But you're trapped, sir. And about to die."

"I'd like to not die, is that option available?" Rory raised his finger in the air. He was ignored.

"Yeah, trapped. And you know what, speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big whopping mistake!"

"What mistake, sir?"

The Doctor turned to Rory, "Trust me?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

He turned to River, "Trust me?"

"Always."

Rory snickered to himself despite the situation. They were so married.

"You lot, trust me?" he asked Father Octavian and the remaining clerics.

"We have faith, sir," Octavian answered.

"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"

"Jump where?" Octavian asked.

"Oh, just jump. High as you can. Come on! Leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal!" the Doctor answered hurriedly.

"What signal?" Octavian asked.

"Oh, you won't miss it," he said.

"Doctor," Rory said lowly, "careful."

"I'm always careful, Roranicus," the Doctor grinned at him.

"Sorry, can I ask you again? You mentioned a mistake we've made," Angel Bob sounded befuddled.

"Oh, big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap. If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap," the Doctor said menacingly.

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me!"

With that, he fired the gun into the air.

* * *

><p>Rory had closed his eyes when he jumped. When he opened them, he shouldn't have been surprised to find himself upside down on the ship's hull.<p>

He looked down, and wished he hadn't. The Weeping Angels were restoring themselves. The Doctor prepared to open the door to the secondary flight deck when he grimaced. He had to drain the energy in the corridor, including the lights.

"Well, great," Rory mumbled.

Octavian and his men lined up to fire on the Angels while the Doctor tells Rory to turn the wheel on the door four times after he has cut the power.

Rory stood next to the wheel, hands gripping it until his hands turned white. It was dark and he spun the wheel, crawling in.

Octavian managed to magnetise the door to keep the Angels out, a fact for which Rory is extremely grateful. River realised there must be an oxygen factory on board to keep the passengers alive. Rory is grateful for this also.

The Doctor activated a panel on the back wall, which opened to reveal a forest within the ship. Rory leaned over the Doctor's shoulder to get a better look.

"It's a forest. On a spaceship," he said in a monotone voice.

"You're perceptive, that's good," the Doctor nodded.

"Hello, sir. Angel Bob here," the Angel started again.

"Ah, there you are Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject," the Doctor grinned. This seemed to be too easy.

"Is it wise to mock the bad guys?" Rory asked River quietly. She shook her head.

"The Angels are gaining power over time and space, sir."

"The Byzantium doesn't have that much power," the Doctor scoffed.

There was a loud screeching noise.

"It's the angels, sir. They're laughing because you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" the Doctor asked.

He saw Rory pointing to something behind him and turned to see a huge crack in the wall of the spaceship.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled, examining it.

River, the clerics, and Octavian set off. River stopped, looking at Rory, who was rooted in his spot.

"Rory," River started.

"Doctor," Rory said sternly, "Come on!"

"No. Go on without me," he waved them away, "River, take care of him."

River grabbed Rory by the arm, dragging him away. He looked behind him, but the Doctor was already examining the strange crack.

In the forest, Rory sat on a log, worrying about the Doctor. Octavian grumbled that they're exposed.

"Your job's to keep the Doctor alive," River quipped, taking a seat next to Rory. "If he doesn't come back alive, I won't forgive myself. I'm the one who called him here."

"And if he is alive?" Rory asked with a small smile.

"I won't forgive him," she chuckled.

"Gee, thanks," said a now jacket-less Doctor.

Rory let out a sigh of relief and the Doctor grinned.

"Doubted me, Williams?"

"Not once," he deadpanned.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here," Octavian said.

"We're too exposed everywhere. Staying here's not the plan," he said.

"There's a plan?" River raised a brow.

"Don't know yet. I'm still talking," he said seriously.

"We should split up," he decided.

"That's a terrible idea," Rory said suddenly, "haven't you ever seen a horror film or Scooby Doo? People die when a group splits up."

"Ok, we're going to get to that command deck, and we're going to stop the angel, and we're all going to go home."

"How?" River asked.

"I'll do a thing," the Doctor waved his arm to demonstrate the thing.

"What thing?" Rory asked.

"I don't know! It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. And stop ganging up on me!" the Doctor frowned.

They trekked to the primary flight deck. River tried to open the door. All the while, Octavian informed the Doctor (and Rory, by extension), that River was in prison and hoped to earn a pardon through this mission. Rory groaned inwardly. His imaginary best friend was married to a criminal.

"What exactly was that crack in the spaceship?" Rory asked.

They went inside, the clerics guarding the door and River with her computer. The Doctor took the computer from River, realising something. River peered over his shoulder.

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" she asked.

"Temporal explosion. 26th of June, 2010," the Doctor said while River tried to open the door.

Rory's head snapped up. His wedding day.

"What's that mean?"

"That crack, in the wall, is energy that the Angels need," the Doctor said.

River pried the door open, stepping inside with the clerics and Rory.

The lights flickered and Octavian was trapped by the Angel. The Doctor escaped, shutting the door behind him.

"Doctor, they're draining the ship's energy," River said urgently.

The Doctor glared at her and Rory wondered what Octavian had said before getting his neck snapped by a statue.

"The crack is hungry. We need to feed it," the Doctor said. He picked up the communicator.

"Angel Bob, hello. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we'll be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel. This world and all the stars, and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

"We've no use for comfy chairs, sir."

"I made him say 'comfy chairs'," the Doctor grinned.

"Not a time for jokes," Rory sighed.

"Right. Feed the crack," the Doctor repeated.

"Feed it what?" River's mouth thinned into a straight line.

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while."

"Like what, for instance?" she asked.

"Like me, for instance," the Doctor growled.

"Throw yourself into the crack sir. You'll save us and your friends," Angel Bob said over the communicator radio.

"I'll go. I'm a time traveler."

The Doctor laughed, "You're not even as complicated as an Angel. You lot would be needed to equal me."

"Doctor," Rory reached out to grab his arm, just in case he was about to fling himself out the flight deck doors.

"Get a grip," he instructed.

River protested.

"No, seriously, get a grip," he repeated.

"You're a genius!" River said, grabbing onto a railing. Rory and the clerics followed suit, confused. "Don't let go," she said.

The ship's gravity failed and the ship flipped over, sending the Angels plummeting into the crack. The crack exploded in a burst of energy and closed.

* * *

><p>They were back on the beach, next to the TARDIS. Rory was leaning against the door, watching as River and the Doctor said their goodbyes. River was in handcuffs, ready to go back to prison. Rory shook his head. They were so married. He felt bad that some clerics and Octavian had died. He supposed that deaths were a good reason not to pardon River Song, but she didn't seem to be an evil criminal. A bit crazy, yes, but so was the Doctor.<p>

He got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered his impending wedding. What was with the temporal thing being on his and Amy's day?

Hands in pockets, the Doctor approached the TARDIS, obviously tired. They went inside and the Doctor was about to ask his companion where he wanted to go.

"Can you take me home?" Rory asked quietly.

The Doctor blinked. He seemed to want to go home quite quickly. Was he only bearable in small doses?

"I understand you want to leave," the Doctor brushed past him, shoulders touching briefly.

"No, it's not that," Rory said hurriedly. He pinched his nose, looking at the ground, "I'm getting married in the morning."

There. He blurted it out. He looked up at the Doctor who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's the ginger, isn't it?" he asked with a sudden smile.

Rory blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

The alien's smile faded.

"If you're getting married tomorrow, why are you here?" the Doctor asked, leaning back.

"Cold feet. Very drunk and worried about the future. Needed a friend," Rory shrugged as he listed the various reasons.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"Since I was a kid," he answered, embarrassed.

The Doctor's expression was unreadable once again. He turned around and set the coordinates for five minutes after they had left.

"Call her," the Doctor said unexpectedly, "tell her to pack."

Rory fished his phone out of his pocket, staring at her number.

"Why?"

"Consider it a wedding present," the Doctor smiled lightly. Rory bit his tongue, but he knew that smile was strained.

"Amy. It's me. Are you home? Good. Pack your bags. I need to tell you something," he said into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Rory didn't look in the angel's eyes, yay! Next up, Vampires of Venice. Time for Amy to join the TARDIS crew.<strong>

** Not to sound redundant, but I really do appreciate reviews and feedback. Let me know what you think.  
><strong>


	8. Vampires of Venice

**If you're still reading this, I thank you. I've decided to sort of summarise the bits we've seen from the show unless I change them, so I can add my own spin. Classes start again Monday and I probably won't be updating in quite a while. My goal is to write as much as I can and save them for when my work load calms down again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vampires of Venice<strong>

Amy Pond was getting married in the morning. At least, that was what she thought. But instead she was in some spaceship with her fiancé and her fiancé's imaginary best friend. She met him once, when they ran off together doing who knows what. That thought always made her frown, and then laugh uncontrollably at how absurd the entire situation was.

Now her fiancé had run off the night before their wedding with the same man. Alien. Whatever.

Her arms were crossed in front of her as she listened to Rory Williams babble about how he was drunk and had cold feet and how he was sorry.

"Do you want to marry me, or not?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I want to marry you," he said, taking her hand in his.

"You ran off with some guy, Rory. The same guy you've been obsessed with since we were children," she shook her head.

Said guy was lurking in the background of the control room, feeling very awkward. He wondered if he should pop into the library, to catch up on some reading.

Rory sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Amy was a writer and artist. When they were little she wrote plays about Rory and the Doctor going on adventures (with her as the Doctor). She'd made a doll that looked like the man Rory described, along with painting a picture and making a stage. All for her best friend, Rory.

Now he really did go with the space man.

"For the longest time, I thought you were gay," Amy commented, smirking a little.

In the background, the Doctor raised a brow and kept his comment to himself.

Rory frowned, "You know I'm not. It's only ever been you."

"I know that," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "and if you need to get being an adventure man out of your system, then fine."

"Really?" Rory asked quizzically.

"Really," she kissed him quickly before turning to the third wheel in the room.

"You. Where are you taking us?" she asked the Doctor.

"The most romantic city on earth."

"Paris?" Rory asked at the same time Amy did.

The Doctor's smile widened, "Venice."

* * *

><p>"When you said Venice, I thought you 2010 Venice," Rory said as he and Amy stepped behind the Doctor as they left the TARDIS.<p>

"That's boring, Roranicus. Too mainstream. Too many tourists, anyway," the Doctor said.

"Roranicus?" Amy laughed. The Doctor quickly hid his scowl.

"Long story," Rory mumbled.

All around them were canals, gondolas, and Venetians dressed in long dresses, tunics, and tights.

"Erm, aren't we a bit under dressed?" Amy asked.

"There's a wardrobe in the TARDIS, go on," the Doctor said in a monotone.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the tone the Doctor used and Rory gently dragged her back inside. The TARDIS lit the way and they found themselves in room jam-packed with outfits.

"Oh Mr Williams, care to help me?" Amy asked, shrugging off her jacket and tee shirt.

Rory nodded dumbly, forgetting the ruffled shirt he was considering.

* * *

><p>The Doctor tapped the ground with his foot. What was taking them so long?<p>

As if on cue, the pair of the stumbled out of the TARDIS, decidedly more rumpled than before.

"I suppose that'll do," he scowled. The TARDIS was not a place for people to have a shag, despite Captain Jack's insistence that it was.

Rory's hair was sticking up every which way (reminding him of his own last hair-do) and Amy's hair was far messier than it'd been before.

Amy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Rory looked between his best friend and fiancée, wishing they'd just get along.

The trio set off, but were stopped and asked for papers.

The Doctor waved a paper in front of the man, and they were let through.

"Psychic paper. Always comes in handy," the Doctor said.

Amy took the paper, reading it. She turned to Rory, smiling.

"It says I'm your wife," she squeezed Rory's hand. He blushed and the Doctor snatched the paper back from Amy.

"Hey!" she said.

"Sorry," he apologised brusquely.

"So why's the city quarantined?" Rory asked.

"Plague apparently," the Doctor looked at his companion.

"Wasn't that a hundred years ago?" the ginger piped up.

"Close enough," he waved off. He walked slower upon seeing a procession of girls wearing white walking, holding parasols.

Rory leaned to get a closer look, receiving a smack in the soldier. The Doctor spun around to face her.

"Rule thirteen: No injuring my friends," he said before spinning around to witness a man interrupt the procession.

"Isabella, Isabella!" he shouted, trying to get past.

"You two go off, explore. I just remembered I owe Casanova a chicken," the Doctor said.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory sounded skeptical.

"I'll explain later. Actually, no I won't," he started walking away.

"Go do what lovey-dovey people do. Go," he shooed them.

"You heard the man," Amy grabbed his arm.

* * *

><p>They held hands as they walked around, crossing bridges. Rory tripped over a stone, causing Amy to giggle. She helped him keep his balance and they continued walking.<p>

"Why doesn't the Doctor like me?" Amy asked suddenly, tone serious.

"What'd you mean?" Rory asked, confused.

"You must notice it. He just sort of ignores me. When he doesn't ignore me, he lectures me," she frowned.

Rory was silent for a moment, "He's just cautious, I guess. He doesn't know you very well…"

"But he seems to know you just fine," Amy muttered, "I feel like the third wheel."

Rory shook his head, "Never a third wheel, Amy."

Amy smiled and nodded, still uncertain. The Doctor had been kind enough to give them a Venetian holiday, the least she could was be nice.

"Flowers for the lady, sir?" a meek, blonde woman holding a basket of flowers stopped them near an alleyway, interrupting their conversation.

"I don't have any money with me," Rory said apologetically.

The woman handed them the flower anyway.

"Thank you so much," Amy said, watching the woman walk away.

"That was nice of her," Rory said. He placed the flower in Amy's hair.

"So, if we're in Venice, why's everyone speaking in English?" she asked.

"TARDIS translation thing," Rory shrugged, not quite sure how it worked.

Amy was about to say something, but they were interrupted by a scream from underneath the bridge. The pair immediately ran to the sound, only to see a man rush away, the same woman on the floor. Her basket of flowers lay scattered on the ground.

Rory hurried over, kneeling next to her. He checked her wrist for a pulse and looked up at Amy, features grim. Amy ran, following the man. She stopped abruptly when all there was were Venetian waters. She frowned and went back to Rory, hoping he'd helped her.

Amy's eyes widened in fear as Rory shook his head. She knelt down next to him, hand running over her face. She was as cold as ice. On her neck, there were two marks.

* * *

><p>"We found a dead woman," Rory informed the Doctor in a low voice as they met up.<p>

He didn't seem very surprised, "Something strange is going on at the Calvierri school, something is happening to those girls."

Amy gulped, remembering the woman's pale face and icy skin. She didn't expect her romantic day with her fiancé to turn into a murder mystery.

"I met a man, Guido. His daughter's there…"

And so the Doctor explained how his daughter, Isabella, didn't even recognise him. How the other girls had fangs (because he did not, in fact, run into Casanova). The trio ended up at Guido's house to have a chat, get a game plan going.

"Vampires?" Rory raised a brow, "Here?"

The Doctor pursed his lips, "Or something pretending to be a vampire. Makes you wonder what's worse."

"So what's the plan?" Amy asked, holding Rory's hand.

"We need someone to get in the school," the Doctor started.

"I'll go," Amy volunteered quickly, causing Rory to look at her in surprise.

"What?" the Doctor and Rory chorused.

"It's a school for girls. No offence, but neither of you would pass," Amy said gently, squeezing Rory's hand.

He sent a quizzical look to his girlfriend, frowning.

"It's dangerous," he started slowly.

"You've been in dangerous situations before. I can do this," Amy asserted herself. She would prove to the Doctor that she wasn't a parasite or pest. She'd be an asset to the Rory and Doctor team.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," she shivered as she and Rory walked through the grand double doors.<p>

"Relax," Rory said. He too, was worried.

"Step forward," Rosanna Calvierri beckoned the two forward.

"I would like to enrol my sister into your fine school," Rory said as calmly as he could. His stutter from his younger days seemed to be coming back, "Our parents died recently, and I do not have enough money from my job as a…gondola driver…to take care of her."

The woman smirked and Amy felt herself freeze at her penetrating stare. Her son leered at them.

Before she knew it, Rory was dragged away, leaving her in the school with space vampires.

* * *

><p>Rory bit his nails as he and the Doctor prepared to sneak into the school. He couldn't help but worry.<p>

"She'll be fine," the Doctor assured him, lightly patting his shoulder before fishing the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Yeah. She's clever. She'll be fine," Rory tried to convince himself.

"Worse comes to worse, she gets turned," the Doctor commented.

Rory stopped walking and glared at the Doctor, blue eyes nearly glowing in the dark.

"Bad joke?" he said apologetically.

"No offence, but I don't want her to turn into some batshit crazy vampire like Drusilla. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly Spike," Rory grumbled lowly. The only thing he knew about vampires came from watching Buffy. Not very helpful, mind you.

Near them, Guido raised his brows at the young man's language, bur remained silent. The Doctor had no idea who Spike and Drusilla were, and made a mental note to ask about it later.

"She thinks she has to impress you, you know. Thinks you hate her," Rory shook his head, snorting.

"That's ridiculous," the Doctor protested.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it is," Rory mumbled.

"I'm just jealous because she's ginger and I'm not."

"Let's go with that then," Rory said in a low voice.

The Doctor looked at him quizzically, but Rory offered no further elaboration. Instead, after fumbling around, they were met by vampires and found Amy tied to a chair. Amy twisted and turned, kicking Rosanna, who turned into a huge, scary fish. Rory dodged the frightening woman, who was fumbling with something on her waist to return to human form.

Rory hit the young man, Francesco, square in the jaw. He untied Amy and blanched when he saw the marks on her neck. He pulled her away from the chaos, Guido and the Doctor helping them escape.

"I'll never see Isabella again," Guido frowned, features dropping.

* * *

><p>Once back at Guido's, the Doctor healed Amy's marks. Rory kissed her cheek before dragging the Doctor outside.<p>

"Take us home. At least, take Amy home. It's too dangerous," Rory said quickly.

The Doctor looked surprised, "You knew there's always the risk…"

"Yes. I do. But you're my best friend so I go along with it, but it stops when Amy could get hurt."

"Rory—" the Doctor was interrupted.

"No. Don't 'Rory' me! You know what it's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around," he started rambling, getting the past fourteen years of his feelings out in the open.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth. No sound came out. He was going to protest, ask him about how he willingly joined him on the TARDIS.

"Rory," Amy said from behind them, "I'm staying. Where you go, I go," she walked up to him, holding her hand.

The Doctor sent Amy a small, appreciative smile. Rory shook his head and let go of Amy's hand, still glaring at the Doctor.

"This was a mistake," he said.

The Doctor wasn't sure what Rory meant. Was traveling with him a mistake, or was bringing Amy on board the mistake? Amy watched her fiancé with sad green eyes as he walked away. She looked at the Doctor, and he genuinely felt bad for putting them in this situation.

"He really cares about you, y'know. About what you think," she said quietly, uncomfortable in her period clothing.

The Doctor nodded. Words wouldn't be enough. Amy gulped and followed Rory, determined.

The Time Lord sighed, debating whether he should follow the pair. He looked back at the house. He knew he had to help Guido save those girls, get Rosanna to stop whatever she was planning. Unfortunately, his friends had to wait this time. Huh. Friend_s_.

* * *

><p>She found him sitting on a wooden bridge, legs dangling towards the water. She sat down next to him as comfortably as she could in the dress with petticoats.<p>

"Amy, we can just go home. I'm so sorry," Rory looked at her.

"Don't be. And we're not going home. I get that it's dangerous, Ror. I signed up for this because you're here. And I love you, and I know you won't let anything bad happen to me," Amy nudged his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep. C'mon, stupid face, we've got vampires to stop. Or fishy alien thingys" she grinned.

Rory stood, helping her up. Neither of them noticed the bubbling of the waters in front of them.

* * *

><p>Those fishy alien thingys were aliens from Saturnyne, the Doctor informed them. Their planet had been destroyed, and they fled to conditions mirroring Saturnyne. The Doctor offered Rosanna the chance to stop. He'd find them a new planet to live in. Her response was flooding Venice until the Doctor stopped her.<p>

"Well, this was eventful," Amy said lightly. Her dress was soaked, and she found it difficult to walk in as it was so heavy, "I'm going to go change."

"Your room's across the way from Rory's," the Doctor informed her, "unless…"

Yes, the TARDIS wasn't for shagging. But he could make an exception if the ginger wanted to be in the same room as her fiancé.

"It's fine, thanks," she smiled at the two men before disappearing inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I'm-" Rory started off.

The Doctor placed his hand over his mouth, "Do you hear something?"

Rory shook his head. The Doctor removed his hand.

"Just silence," he shrugged.

The Doctor looked pensive for a moment, "Let's get going then, Roranicus. Don't you bother apologising, either."

"But-"

A hand once again was on Rory's mouth.

"You apologise, I will push you into the water."

Rory held up his hands in defeat, letting the Doctor lead the way into the TARDIS.

Rory knocked on the door to Amy's room. It was right across from his, just as the Doctor had said.

"Hold on!" she shouted. He heard a thump and the door opened.

Her hair was damp, and her clothes had been changed into a miniskirt with tights, and a check shirt.

"What was that noise?" he asked with a small smile.

"I tripped trying to walk and put shoes on at the same time," she said sheepishly, standing on her Converse clad toes.

She leaned in and pecked him on the lips briefly.

Her room was painted a light green, with a single bed with pink and green sheets and blankets. Her closet appeared to be much larger than his, and instead of a couch, she had bean bag chairs.

"Why do you get bean bag chairs?" he frowned slightly.

"Because I'm cooler," she shrugged.

Her stomach growled, "There's a kitchen here, right?" she asked.

Rory nodded, taking her hand. He hoped he remembered the way. They stopped in front of a door frame and they peered inside.

A jacket-less, bow tie less, and sleeves rolled up Doctor was standing at the stove, staring intently at the pots in front of him. On the counter island, three plates and sets of utensils sat in front of each seat. There was even some juice and what appeared to be a bottle of wine.

"Doctor?" Rory said, walking inside.

"Ah, Rory, Amy. I'm making dinner!" he announced excitedly.

The pair exchanged a glance.

"Can you cook?" Amy asked curiously.

"Can I cook? I'm nine hundred and nine years old, of course I can cook," the Doctor appeared to be insulted at the question.

Rory raised a brow.

"Fine. I can't cook. The TARDIS did most of it. I just watch the pans so the food doesn't burn," he admitted with a pout.

Rory started laughing, and soon Amy's giggles joined in. He wrapped an arm around her for support, and she leaned into him. A pouting, cooking Doctor was the most amusing thing they'd seen all day, and they needed a laugh.

"What?" the Doctor asked in confusion, still pouting.

Rory and Amy's laughs subsided. They looked at each other once more before erupting into more laughter.

The Doctor's pout turned into a scowl. This sort of laughing (the knowing glances and absolute joy was all too familiar. He didn't like it when he remembered a certain friend and her infectious laughter.)

"What?" he demanded.

Rory took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"That image will never get out of my mind. You trying to cook," he chuckled, trying to sober himself.

Amy had no such idea about stifling her laughter. She clutched her stomach, leaning against Rory.

"I didn't know aliens were chefs," she sniggered.

"Fine. Gang up on me, why don't you," the Doctor steeled his voice. As if Rory and River getting along wasn't bad enough.

"Sorry, sorry," Rory let out one last laugh, "Thank you for making all of us dinner."

"Least I could do. Nearly getting you lot killed," the Doctor shrugged.

"What's with the wine?" Amy asked, stepping up to the counter, taking a seat. Rory sat next to her.

"To celebrate your engagement," the Doctor smiled.

Amy practically threw herself off of the chair to hug the alien, but settled for a bright, "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem," he looked at the pair.

"Uh, Doctor," Rory pointed at the stove, which had caught fire.

The Doctor yelped and threw a glass of water on it, satisfied the entire TARDIS hadn't burned down.

Rory rolled his eyes, standing up. He pushed the Doctor away.

"Let me take care of the food," he said mockingly.

"You cook?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

"That's why I'm marrying him," Amy joked, "and because he's nice to look at."

She winked at Rory, who blushed.

"Nice to look at? Really?" the Doctor peered at Rory, as if examining his facial features to determine if he was, in fact, 'nice to look at'.

Rory looked mildly offended before turning to the food. He turned down the stove and set the pot of spaghetti and meatballs onto the table.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, and Amy and Rory would find that the kitchen counter was always set for three when they woke up, or became hungry.<p>

One day, they ate in silence, wondering when the Doctor would get back from whatever he was doing. An errand, he'd said. He hadn't even set a place for himself, so Rory did.

It was late. At least, it was around 11 pm, Leadworth time. Amy washed their bowls while Rory dried.

Then, they sat next to the unused plate, waiting for their friend. Eventually, they had practically fallen asleep on each other when they decided to go to their rooms to sleep in peace.

The Doctor stumbled in tiredly. This was one adventure…er, errand, he couldn't let them join in on. He was heading straight towards his room, when he saw the kitchen light turned on.

He poked his head in to see an unused bowl was at the counter, with a pot of soup and a note.

The Doctor picked it up. Rory's handwriting.

_Had dinner without you. Saved you some. There's fish fingers and custard in the fridge if you'd rather eat that. -R_

The Doctor smiled softly. They set him a place, Rory the Roman and Amy Pond. That was a comforting thought. That he had friends who'd set him a place for dinner, even when he told them he'd be a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the next chapter is supposed to be 'Amy's Choice' but it will be quite different, really. More of my own chapter. No updates for a while since I'm now focused on finishing at least all of series 5 before posting the rest. And because classes start soon.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review letting me know how you think the story's going.**


	9. Return to Midnight

**The first week of classes went fairly well, and I've had a chance to write quite a bit for this story. This is most definitely heading into really AU territory, considering with Rory as the main companion, there's no need for Amy's Choice. I also wrote another chapter (the next one, in fact) and I ended up teary-eyed while writing it. I may need to edit that down a bit to lessen the doom and gloom. **

**Thank you to my reviewers. And yes, I agree that it's been a bit rushed, but that's because I didn't want to change the episodes I kept too much. So, here goes a new adventure. I hope it's less rushed!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Return to Midnight<strong>

The Doctor stood in front of Amy Pond's door, knocking.

"C'mon, Pond," he knocked again, trying to get her to wake up. It took her ages to get ready, and he had a surprise for her and Rory.

The door behind him (Rory's room, it was) opened. He turned around, expecting to see Roranicus. In his place stood Amy, who turned red.

"Er, morning," she greeted awkwardly.

Amy Pond. In pajamas. Rumpled hair. In Rory's room. The Doctor suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Oh, morning. Uh, big plans for today, tell Rory?" he sputtered.

Amy nodded and the Doctor hightailed it back to the console room.

* * *

><p>Rory had a mug of tea in hand and yawned. Amy took the tea and took a sip before returning it to Rory. The Doctor couldn't help but smile. They were too cute this early in the morning. Especially when they matched. Both (without planning, he was sure) were wearing checked shirts with jeans and brown jackets. The Doctor was fairly sure that the oversized jacket Amy wore was, in fact, Rory's.<p>

"So, where you taking us?" asked Rory between yawns. He was seated on the stairs of the TARDIS, Amy cuddled up next to him.

"Leisure Palace on the planet Midnight. Been there once, lovely place. Didn't take my suggestion of shutting it down," the Doctor started, scratching his neck.

"Why'd you suggest they shut it down?" Amy asked, slightly worried about the strange planet they were being whisked off to.

"Oh, it's just really close to the sun. Risk of radiation exposure," the Doctor waved it off.

"Just radiation exposure. See, nothing to worry about," Rory snorted to Amy, who fought a laugh.

"It's quite safe. There's a spa," the Doctor said, trying to tempt them.

Amy's eyes lit up.

"A spa?"

Rory rolled his eyes, watching as his girlfriend got excited.

"I supposed the bride to be could use some pampering," the Doctor fibbed. Well, it was partially true.

"Let's go," Amy enthused, standing up. She was tired of getting slime all over her and breaking her nails. She needed girl time.

"Geronimo!" the Doctor shouted.

* * *

><p>Rory had to admit that it was quite lovely on Midnight. Everything was metallic and shiny, and light filtered through the glass dome that surrounded the entire planet. All in all, he had to give the Doctor credit for letting them have a day of relaxing.<p>

Amy had long ago traded her clothes for a fluffy white towel and was getting her nails done. Rory and the Doctor walked along the streets of Midnight, and he wondered how they even built the city if there was such a great radiation risk.

"It's all pre-built," the Doctor answered the question swiftly. They stopped in front of a pub. "I'll be off, then."

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"I've got some…unfinished business to take care of. You stay here," the Doctor said quickly.

"You can't just leave me at a pub. I'm not going back to the spa," Rory said seriously.

"Fine. Call Amy, tell her we'll be back in a few hours."

Rory agreed, and had a quick chat with Amy, who was in a hurry to get him off the phone. They walked to the terminal. When the Doctor said 'shuttle bus', Rory should've known that he meant 'spaceship that looks like a bus'.

They boarded, seeing the seats around them unoccupied. An elderly man sat next to a window, a petite woman next to him. A surly teenager already had headphones covering his ears, and a couple of ladies sat in the aisle next to him.

"C'mon, now," one of them, a brunette, said.

"Leave me alone, mum," he grumbled in his seat. The other woman shook her head, mildly amused, and took the brunette's hand in her own.

The Doctor looked around. Everything was still the same. He half expected DeeDee, the Professor, the Hostess, Sky Silvestry, and Jethro and the Canes to be there. He shook his head as he and Rory settled into seats next to each other.

The last time he was here, a different ginger waited at the Pleasure Palace.

It was interesting how things came full circle. This time, he wasn't alone. He was glad Rory insisted on joining him. Two minds investigating whatever that thing was is certainly better than one. He hoped there wouldn't be a thing to investigate, if he were honest with himself.

A hostess (not the same one as before, the Doctor told himself) came out of the captain's booth.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Crusader Tours. Our journey to the Sapphire Waterfall is only 500 kliks away. We will reach our destination in four hours. We have assembled various forms of entertainment for your enjoyment," she clicked a remote, "and for the children, archives of old Earth cartoons."

Rory looked around.

"There are no children on board," he said politely.

The hostess ignored him, "If you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask."

The Doctor looked and listened to all the cluttered 'entertainment'. He was very tempted to disable all of it.

Rory sat back in his seat, watching in horror and annoyance.

"Can't you do something about this?" he hissed.

"If you insist," the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver discreetly.

When everything shut off, it seemed as though the travelers all breathed sighs of relief.

The hostess frowned and pressed the remote repeatedly.

"Poor children won't get to watch cartoons," Rory muttered.

The surly teenager snorted in amusement before putting his headphones over his ears again.

The Doctor got up and made his way over to the brunette and blonde ladies.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself.

"I'm Carla, this is my wife, Sandra," the brunette introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Sandra said politely.

"The bringer of death and doom over there is our son, Thom," Carla teased.

The teenager rolled his eyes.

"First time to the Waterfall?" he asked conversationally.

"Yeah. Made it a bit of a family trip," Sandra said.

Rory, feeling out of place, walked over to the aisle next to theirs.

"Eh, Doctor," Rory said, "my mobile lost it's signal."

"To be expected. Don't worry, Amy will be fine," the Doctor patted his companion on his shoulder. "Allow me to introduce Carla and Sandra, their son Thom," he pointed to the next aisle. "This is Rory."

Sandra smiled, "Have you two been together long?"

"How long have we been traveling?" the Doctor asked, "A few months?"

"Sounds about right. Known him for years," he supplied.

"Aw, how sweet. You two make such a cute couple," Carla said.

Rory's eyes widened, and the Doctor looked surprised.

"We're not a couple," they chorused, pointing between each other. Suddenly Donna's disgust in Pompeii came to his mind when she was called "Mrs Sparticus".

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just thought," Carla back pedalled.

"It's alright. Get it all the time," the Doctor said smoothly.

Rory shook his head, "No, we don't. My fiancée is back the Pleasure Palace for a spa day."

He and the Doctor were not a couple. Friends, good friends. So what if he obsessed over the man when he was a child? It was admiration and platonic love, nothing more.

"Congratulations," Sandra chimed in.

"Yeah, he's the best man," Rory looked at the Doctor.

He looked up, surprised, "Really?"

"I was gonna ask you earlier, but I didn't know if you'd agree," he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Of course I'll be your best man. Now, I don't like weddings, and I usually go for the dancing, but I'll make an exception for you," the Doctor replied.

The hours passed and the Doctor flitted around to different people on the bus, grinning as he realized Thom and Rory were both listening to his music player.

"So you like old Earth bands?" Rory asked, a bit loudly.

"Yeah. The Smiths were quite good, weren't they?" Thom replied before singing along, "and if a doubledecker bus, crashes into us."

Rory joined in, "To die by your side would be such a heavenly way to die."

The Doctor was sitting in front of the petite woman, Tina, and her grandfather.

"What brings you two here?" the Doctor asked politely.

Tina sent a sad glance to her grandfather, "My grandmother died a few months ago…"

"She's just trying to get me out of the house," the old man piped up, large brown eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"You used to love traveling," Tina said softly.

"That's because I was with your grandmum, my dear," he patted the girl's hand.

The Doctor gulped as he remembered his own granddaughter. Who knew what she was up to now. He hoped she had stayed on Earth during the Time War. At least then, she'd have been safe with Barbara and Ian.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, but the ship kept moving.

"What was that?" Tina asked. The elderly man looked to the hostess.

"Just some electrical issues," the hostess assured them.

The Doctor's stomach clenched. Could it be? Was the creature who possessed people, taking their voices, back? Perhaps it'd never left?

He looked around again. But there was no one who was lonely. Thom had his parents, Tina was there with her grandfather, and the Doctor and Rory were together. The creature had fed on the lonely ones. There was nothing to feed it, now.

The lights turned back on, and the ship kept going. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He looked at Rory, who looked at him questioningly. Later. He'd explain to Rory later.

Rory nodded slightly, as if he read the Doctor's thoughts and expression. He turned back to Thom, who was now singing loudly to a different song.

"The boy with a thorn in his side, behind the hatred there lies, a murderous desire, for love!" Rory couldn't help but join in.

The Doctor chuckled, turning to Carla and Sandra.

"We should've named him Morrisey," Sandra quipped.

The Time Lord's mind began to churn. "A murderous desire for love". Could the creature just want somebody to love? He began thinking of the different species of aliens who could be near the Crystalline Waterfall. Maybe, just maybe, he was the last of its kind and just wanted to be loved.

Without realising how much time had gone by, Rory shook him out of his thoughts. They had landed safely, and his mobile was in hand, to take a picture to show Amy the waterfall.

The small group filed out of the shuttle bus into a terminal, still protected by thick glass. They walked to the centre of a large, never ending room. All of the walls and floors were glass. Rory looked down to face even more sapphires.

"This is amazing," Rory snapped a picture.

"Yeah, it is," the Doctor smiled a little.

He wandered away from the group, using his sonic screwdriver to read the properties of the glass, of the tiny bits of sapphires. They were apparently completely normal. He turned around, seemingly satisfied, when he saw it. A crack on the floor in the shape of the one from the forest of angels.

He walked closer to it, kneeling down to examine it from up-close. He dragged his fingers across it. A break in space and time. Maybe the creature had fallen through the crack, like Rosanna and her children?

He bit his tongue, hoping nothing bad would happen. Nothing that would make them evacuate. Nothing that would put anyone in danger.

The Doctor meandered back to the group to see a perky blonde girl giving the rest of the group a tour. He looked at the nametag and frowned. "Lily". Did every blonde in the universe have to be named after a flower? Was he being mocked by the long gone Time Lords? Was it the Master having a laugh?

He returned to Rory's side, who was still taking pictures, seemingly entranced by the sparkling rocks.

Lily led them to the very edge of the room. There it was. Diamonds floated through the sky, mingling with the stars. The Doctor had to admit that the sight was worth it.

"Look at that, my dear," Tina's grandfather said in awe, looking up at the sky as if he'd once been there.

"I know, granddad, I know," she patted his arm and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

The Doctor looked away, mind wandering, as it did ever so often. Rory nudged him in the ribs. He wanted answers, and the Doctor didn't blame him.

They parted from the group, heading back towards the terminal.

"What is it?" Rory asked, shoving his mobile back into his pocket.

The Doctor licked his lips, "The last time I was here, we never made it to the waterfall. The shuttle broke down, there was this thing, this creature that possessed one of the passengers and stole my voice."

"Stole your voice?" he raised a brow.

The Doctor launched into an explanation of how the lights went off, how Sky was unable to move, how DeeDee and the Hostess guessed correctly, and how the Hostess saved him from being thrown off of the ship. And now there was a crack in the glass threatening to swallow the whole of time and space.

"We need to get everyone out of here," was the first thing out of Rory's mouth. He didn't care about the past so much as he cared about this, right here. How all these people could be in grave danger.

The Doctor smiled, despite the potential gravity of the situation. He sure knew how to pick his friends. (Or maybe, in this case, the TARDIS picked for him, crashing into the yard of the one and only Roranicus)

"Look, the tour's about over," the Doctor reasoned, "Lily's leading everyone back. We can just leave now," he decided.

Just as the Doctor said, the small group shuffled back to the terminal, boarding the shuttle bus. Rory let out a sigh of relief as they filed in. He looked at the blonde, who swiped a card against a scanner.

"Are you coming too?" he asked. He hoped she did. If that crack split open, she'd be gone.

"Yep. It's closing time," she smiled.

It was then that he noticed she had a bag and jacket with her that she didn't have before. She must have gotten it while he and the Doctor were speaking.

Back on the shuttle bus, everyone was silent. Tina read a book as her grandfather dozed off, Thom had his earphones in and his eyes closed (but his head still nodded along to the music), Sandra's head rested on her wife's shoulder, and the Hostess and Lily had a quiet conversation.

The Doctor strained to hear them. All he could make out was something about "closing down" and "about time". He could only hope that someone had noticed the crack and decided it was too dangerous, lest the crack split all through the glass, shattering the only protection they had from the radiation.

Rory scrolled through the pictures he'd taken on his mobile. Amy would be sure to like it. Maybe she'd be mad they didn't take her. He frowned slightly.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I hope Amy doesn't get mad at us for leaving without her."

"I'm sure she enjoyed a day to herself," the Doctor brushed off his concern.

"I hope so. It's been a while since she's thrown a shoe at me," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Amy was not, in fact, mad. She liked the pictures of the waterfall well enough, but she looked so well rested that her spa day was well worth it.<p>

Her fluffy towel had been returned, and she and Rory matched once again. They boarded onto the TARDIS and by-passed the console room to head to the kitchen.

Humans. Always hungry, they were.

The Doctor set the TARDIS to just drift in the vortex for a while, glad he didn't have to save the day for once. No, the creature wasn't there anymore, but the creature wasn't what had him worried. It was that crack on the glass. The same crack from the forest. The same crack he'd learned about in Venice.

He'd think it through later. Right now, though, he heard laughs coming from the kitchen. He jogged up the stairs and down the hallway, poling his head inside to see what was so funny.

Amy and Rory were throwing flour at each other, the eggs, bowl, and water ignored.

"Oy! What are you two doing?" he asked sternly.

The two froze like children being chastised for bad behaviour. Amy dropped the bag of flour onto the counter.

"We wanted to bake bread," Rory said sheepishly.

"Well, don't let me get in your way," the Doctor said, motioning to leave with a small grin.

He turned around and felt something land on his back. He whipped back around. Amy Pond smiled innocently, bag of flour in hand. She pointed at Rory.

"It was him."

"Throw me under a bus, why don't you?" Rory scoffed.

This meant war.

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out to be quite a lighthearted chapter, which is good considering what's in store for the TARDIS trio next. I may post it within the week if I have time. P<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think! Reviews motivate me to keep writing!  
><strong>


	10. Cold Blood

**I apologize for the long wait, but school and such had gotten hectic. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm making this story more AU, with only brief mentions to the actual series. The next chapter will focus on Rory whilst all of this happened to Amy and the Doctor. And to the reviewer who asked if this would be Doctor/Rory, it's basically what you interpret as.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Blood<strong>

Amy had locked herself in Rory's room, crying hysterically. The Doctor tried his best not to break down and join her in her tears.

Rory was gone. Dead and sucked into the crack, erasing him from time. And it was all his fault.

A Silurian shot at him, and perfect, brave Rory, pushed him out of the way, taking the fatal blow. The Doctor would simply regenerate and carry on. There was no carrying on for Rory.

He closed his eyes and remembered Amy hugging Rory's body to her.

"You're so beautiful," he choked out.

"No, Rory, please, come on. I love you," she begged him. She turned to the Doctor' green eyes, desperate.

"Doctor, do something," she pleaded.

"I can't do anything," he couldn't move from his spot. His eyes were fixed on the crack threatening to consume them all.

"Doctor please," she cried, cradling Rory in her arms.

"Amy, go, it's okay," Rory assured her breathlessly.

"How is my life ever going to be okay without you?" she mumbled miserably.

"I love you," he said finally. He looked her in the eye, and his gaze shifted.

He looked past Amy's shoulder, straight at the Doctor, who couldn't meet his gaze.

He took one last look at Amy before his eyes closed.

"No! NO!" the tears flowed down her face.

The Doctor wasn't sure how, but he managed to drag her to the TARDIS. She sat on the floor, still crying. He went back to the cave to get Rory. The least they could do was give him a proper funeral on Earth. It was too late. The light from the crack had enveloped him and he was gone. The Doctor felt his hearts nearly stop, and break into a thousand pieces.

The little boy with the innocent bright blue eyes was gone, and it was all his fault. Amy wouldn't even remember her fiancé.

He went back into the TARDIS to see Amy rocking back and forth, as if gone mad.

"Amy," he said, trying to check if she remembered Rory.

"What is the point of you?" she asked, crazed.

"I'm so sorry," he said weakly. There was nothing else he could say. What _was_ the point of him?

"Rory worshipped you. You may as well have hung up the sun and the stars yourself, the way he thought of you," she laughed bitterly. Her voice was hoarse from the crying.

"You still remember him," he said in confusion.

"You don't just forget the man you love, Doctor," she spat. The venom in her voice mixed with the sadness.

He would usually say that because of the cracks, she wasn't even supposed to remember Rory. But she was a time traveler now, so maybe that was why. He wasn't sure. He just knew to remain quiet at this very moment.

The spunky Amy Pond was reduced to a puddle of tears because of him.

She picked herself off of the floor and rushed up the stairs. He heard a slam and winced.

He sunk onto the stairs and held his head in his hands. He could cry now, when no one could see him.

He realised that no one would remember Rory ever existed. Funny Rory, gorgeous Rory. He and Amy would be the only ones. And he was pretty sure Amy hated him. He hated himself, too.

He knocked on the door to Amy's room. He figured she'd want to go home. There was no answer and he tentatively opened the door. She wasn't in there. The Doctor frowned, still red-eyed from his solitary crying. He turned to face Rory's door.

His chest constricted again and he rapped his knuckles on the door lightly. He opened the door to find Amy Pond sitting in the middle of Rory's bed, wearing his jacket, clutching a photo of the two of them.

She looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. She offered a weak smile before trying to fight the tears.

"Sorry I snapped at you," she said quietly.

"You have every right. I'm angry with myself, too," he admitted. He dared not venture into the room because it still felt like Rory had popped out for a moment, to return later. Hell, it _smelled_ like Rory. Grassy, earthy, with a hint of something he couldn't quite place.

"He really loved you, you know," Amy wiped her face.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, mind wandering to the moment he met Rory. The awe in his eyes and the lunch he'd offered him. The way he stared right at him as he took his final breaths.

"We're in Leadworth," he said after a few moments of silence.

Amy nodded her thanks and stood shakily. While the Doctor cried in the console room, she'd packed her bags in a hurry. She kept Rory's jacket around her shoulders and took the picture.

"Is there anything else you'd like to take?" he asked her gently.

She didn't answer.

"No one's gonna remember him, are they?" she looked as if she was about to fall apart all over again.

The Doctor's silence was the only answer she needed. She nodded slightly and brushed past the Time Lord.

They were outside of Amy's house. It was her wedding day, but she didn't have a groom. Her heart ached and the Doctor stood behind her.

"If you need to talk to someone, call," he said. It wasn't a request or a demand. His voice was thick with grief and Amy realized that the alien was alone once again, his best friend dead.

She hugged him briefly and smiled as best she could.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

He watched as the only living reminder of Rory's existence disappeared into her house, shoulders shaking as she walked away from the man who destroyed her life.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He was just dying in Amy's arms, and now he was in an unrecognizable place.<p>

He was on something soft. He felt heavier than usual. He was wearing sandals (he never wore sandals) and he soon realized he was in a tent.

Rory stood up, a bit woozy. Didn't he just die? Weren't they in a cave?

Suddenly, a man dressed in a centurion outfit barged in.

"Roranicus, the general seeks your presence," the man said.

_Roranicus_? Holy crap. He was a Centurion of the Roman Army. He nodded, and his head ached.

He remembered a fire, tall marble columns, an older man he called 'father' (who wasn't Mr Williams), training, and a vast knowledge in weaponry. Whose memories were those, because they sure weren't his?

Rory weakly followed the man outside of the tent. All around them were similar tents and Roman soldiers, either practicing their sword fighting or lounging around on the grass. They were high up on the hill, overlooking an ocean. Rory didn't know if it was the Adriatic or Mediterranean. He was sure he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Her parents didn't know why she came hope teary-eyed and pale. They asked her what the matter was, and she just shook her head, running up the stairs.<p>

She took a shower and put on her sweats. Rory's jacket hung on the back of her chair. She closed her eyes, pretending he would be back at any moment. She could fool herself, if only for a little bit. Her wedding dress still hung in her closet, mocking her.

She went downstairs and found a carton of ice cream in the freezer. She took it, and grabbed a spoon.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" her mother sounded concerned.

"I just need time to myself," Amy offered a quick smile, "get my life in perspective."

"Is it about the art internship at the museum? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it," her mother said reassuringly.

She'd forgotten about the internship. She'd been so preoccupied with the wedding and Rory and traveling, it'd completely escaped her mind.

She didn't think anything else could occupy her mind except for Rory now.

Back in her room, she looked at the jacket, as if it was mocking her like the wedding dress. Her ring was still on her finger, and she refused to take it off. She set the ice cream aside and wrapped the jacket around her once more.

It smelled like Rory. Grassy, and a bit like soap. Amy rummaged through her drawers, hitting the "Rory" drawer. Inside were a few of his shirts, a jumper, and spare underwear. How was he gone? His belongings were still there. Proof that he existed. He'd come back. She knew he would.

A fresh wave of grief overcame her, and she slid onto the carpeted floor, crying.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was in the kitchen, trying to find fish fingers and custard. He could practically see Amy and Rory teasing each other at the counter, mocking his eating habits. He turned around to chastise them, only to see the counter empty.<p>

There were, however, three plates on the counter, as usual.

The TARDIS hummed and the Doctor sighed.

"I know, love, I know," he mumbled.

He was just a mad man with his box, all alone, traveling through time and space.

* * *

><p>Rory's teeth clenched. He couldn't believe he was going into battle. His pulse quickened and he felt nauseous.<p>

The commanding officer led the charge on the invaders.

Without thinking, Rory's feet led him to the middle of the battle. His hands skilfully swung the gladius around, hitting opponent after opponent. This was wrong on so many levels. He wasn't a warrior. He was Rory Williams, doctor in training.

He only hoped that the Doctor would find him and take him home. The Doctor always came back for him. He just had to wait it out. Yes, the Doctor would come back for him. He knew it.

* * *

><p>Months passed and Amy's life returned to a sort of normalcy. She'd wake up, eat breakfast with her parents, go to class, then go to the museum for her internship. She put on a happy façade, a brave face. She couldn't let her parents know that something was bothering her.<p>

Her parents began to worry when she would claim to not be hungry, or when she stared off into the distance. Her dreams were plagued by watching Rory die. Over. And. Over. And. Over.

"Rory, come back, please," she cried in her sleep.

"Please, Doctor, save him, please," she begged, tossing and turning on the bed.

"He can't die. Rory," she whimpered pitifully, "I love you."

She sat upright in bed, fear evident in her eyes.

Mrs Pond knew something was wrong with her daughter. Whatever it was, she hoped she'd get over it.

* * *

><p>Amy didn't get over it. She found herself holding her mobile to her ear, twitching.<p>

"Doctor? Can you come get me please?" her voice cracked as she spoke.

Minutes later, a blue box appeared in front of her house, in the middle of the night.

The Doctor appeared, looking the same as ever. His eyes widened in shock as Amy Pond hugged him tightly, shoulders shaking.

"There, there, Pond," he patted her back, "we'll get through this."

She snorted (such a very Rory thing to do) and looked at him with glassy eyes.

"You're the only one I can talk to," she said quietly.

The two people who loved Rory Williams the most, the only two people who remembered him, were together again on the TARDIS.

Amy had taken over Rory's old room as her own. It comforted her to see his belongings. He was still out there, she was sure of it.

She'd met Vincent Van Gogh, one of Rory's favorite artists. It took all her self-control not to yell at the man. There he was, depressed and suicidal, when Rory had his life stolen from him.

Sometimes the Doctor would catch her staring off into the distance wistfully. They would hear a noise and both would turn around, hoping to see Rory barge through the doorway clumsily.

It never happened.

This particular evening, after the Doctor spent some time posing as a human while Amy was stuck in the TARDIS, the Doctor stood in front of the stove, pretending to cook while the TARDIS did all of the cooking.

Amy set the table. Three plates, three sets of utensils, three cups. It was all laid out on the counter. Amy sat on a chair, swinging her legs, apparently content for that brief moment.

The Doctor turned around and his eyes narrowed at the three plates she'd set out. He clutched the edge of the counter, pale.

"Amy," he said in a low voice. She had forgotten Rory was gone. That only the two of them were left.

She looked confused for a moment before looking at the counter. Her expression darkened and her eyes watered. The Doctor didn't move to put the plate back.

"He'll be back," she said, determined.

"Amy, he died," the Doctor closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to believe her. That one day they'd find Rory and everything would be all right again.

"What happens when all hope is gone, Doctor? What would be the point of going on if you can't even hope to see the one you love ever again?" Amy asked with sad, green eyes.

The Doctor smiled weakly and nodded. He had never expected Amy Pond to be so wise and sombre when he had met her that day when she came running out of Rory's house, holding him by the shirt threateningly. Or when they had met again and she seemed content to follow Rory around. But that was because she loved Rory, and he loved her. The Doctor saw that soon enough, but she was still a regular girl. Now she looked older than her twenty-one years. She hadn't smiled in months, not really. He'd broken Amy Pond, and he felt like a monster.

Rory was so careful about everything, but he threw caution to the wind when he boarded the TARDIS. He cared about everyone else more than himself, and his selflessness is what got him killed. Now Amy liked to throw herself into adventure after adventure, not even caring if she got hurt. Sometimes the Doctor thought she was trying to get herself killed.

What had she said? That a life without Rory wasn't really a life worth living? He had to admit she was right.

It was all his fault that she had to deal with the death of her beloved.

He was glad Amy had taken refuge in Rory's room, because he couldn't stand the sight of the abandoned room of another one of his lost companions. He seemed to be going through a lot of them lately.

The Doctor set food on the counter. Amy picked at it, gaunt and pale. The Doctor was in no mood to eat, either.

Rory Williams's fiancée and best friend sat in silence, still half-expecting him to walk through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>On that downer note, please review. The next chapter will be about Rory the plastic Roman and my theories on what happened to him in that time frame. <strong>


	11. Drumming Thoughts

**We're nearing the Big Bang 2! I apologize if this seems angsty, but I've just rewatched the Sherlock finale, and got lost in a puddle of tears and poor John Watson's facial expressions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drumming Thoughts<strong>

His memory was full of things he shouldn't remember, because he never actually experienced it. Any of it. Having a little brother, Remus, (when he was an only child), meeting with tutors and learning Latin, learning how to fight hand-to-hand, going to his little brother's wedding, joining the army, and quickly becoming a favorite of the general. He remembered his brother's death, and the horror that crossed his green eyes as he was struck a fatal blow by an invading army in the outskirts of Rome.

These weren't his memories. Well, they're not Rory Williams's memories. They're the memories of Roranicus Williamus. Instead of Mr and Mrs Williams, his parents were Regulus and Aurelia, a Roman war commander and his wife, both of whom were members of the court. He remembered the games he and Remus played, he remembered comforting his sobbing wife, Dora, who held a little boy in her arms.

None of this was right. This wasn't him. He wasn't a fearless warrior. He was just Rory Williams, doctor in training. He was engaged to Amy Pond and traveled the universe with his best friend, who happened to be an alien. This wasn't his life. He missed Leadworth. He missed his real parents. He even missed the cranky neighbors next door. He missed Amy and her wit and general zaniness. He missed the Doctor, oh, how he missed the Doctor. His first real friend was nowhere to be found, and it hurt. He felt abandoned, even though he knew it was foolish to think so.

_Come on, Doctor_, he'd think to himself. He'd always gone back for Rory. Always.

It was a different sensation, to be traveling in the TARDIS. At least then, he knew he could always go back, that he wasn't forced to stay (the Doctor would never make him do anything he didn't want to, anyway). This was different. He wasn't with the Doctor. He wasn't given much of a choice. There's no way back, and the roar of war deafened in his ears.

He watched, hand clenched by his side, his other hand gripped tightly around the gladius. He was clad in armor, facing incoming warriors. Today would be the day he died. He could feel it. He closed his eyes, hoping. Hoping that the Doctor would come back for him. Because he always did.

He opened his eyes, still on the battle field. He blinked away the feeling of helplessness and his arms automatically moved to pierce the gladius through an oncoming warrior. He was a murderer.

* * *

><p>He sat in the tent, on his little bed. It was uncomfortable, but at least he didn't have to sleep on the ground. His hands covered his face. He was shaking. He'd just slaughtered countless men, all in the name of land. He was terrible, and not a doctor at all. He should be helping people, not killing them. He couldn't let his fellow Romans see him in this state. He wiped his red, aching eyes and stood. He walked out of the tent, past his colleagues, for lack of a better word, and stalked off into the distance, where no one can see or hear him.<p>

Rory Williams let out a primal scream, letting all of the anguish wash over him. Months. He'd been stuck here for _months_. He had memories of the past twenty odd years that weren't his at all. Sometimes he thinks that the real Roranicus is dead, and he somehow landed here to take his place. He doesn't know. His mind fights with the conflicting memories, and it's bloody painful. There he is riding a bike in Leadworth on the sidewalk, while simultaneously chasing Remus around a grand house. Both Rorys look to be the same age.

Maybe he's going crazy? How can there be two of him? How was he here? He _died_. He's supposed to be dead, because the Doctor's life was worth so much more than his. Quite frankly, he'd prefer death to this intense pain and pounding in his head. It was like a constant beating, a drumming, that had been tapping away at his mind for the past few months. Each day, it'd get a little louder. Not it was too much. He clutched his head in pain.

"Stop. Stop it," he growled, nearly tearing his hair out.

The sound merely got louder. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. He sinks down onto the dry grass. Sometimes he'd wake up in a cold sweat, the constant fighting and killing getting to him. Nightmares would be interspersed with happier thoughts_. _Like Amy smiling at him as he hugged her close, or the Doctor positively beaming when he, Rory, plain old Rory, had done something clever. The Doctor's eyes would dance jovially, and Rory would feel proud, knowing he had his best friend's approval. But those happy bits were never enough. War and blood and terror consumed him, the drumming noise in his head beating like a drum of war. Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum. With each person he'd killed.

"Go away. STOP IT!" he shouted.

It stopped. He let out a hoarse little laugh and breathed heavily. It was gone. The drumming. It was gone. For now, at least, his mind was clear of that noise. He knew it'd be back, but for now he felt safe. He looked out into the wild. Rocks, grass, some bushes. He just wanted to go home. And he realized that Leadworth wasn't where his mind drifted to. No. He thought of a small blue box, so much grander on the the inside, filled with a maze of halls and rooms, and a kitchen where three places were always set. That was home.

He looked up into the sky, bright blue and sunny, completely betraying the turmoil he felt and the war just waged (with hundreds of dead men on a field somewhere).

"Doctor," he whispered into nothingness, staring at the sky, as if the TARDIS will hurl onto the ground out of nowhere. And the Doctor will poke his head out from the door and grin.

'_Come along then, Roranicus.'_

But that didn't happen.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was tinkering about (as usual), mumbling and going off tangents. Amy sat on the stair. It was what the Doctor called 'Rory's stair' in his head. Her gangly arms were wrapped around the railing, her head resting against it. She looked tired. Older. Sadder. And it was still all his fault.<p>

He had run into the console room like he'd just consumed a gallon of coffee. He was quite literally buzzing as he flicked some switches, starting a scan. His fingers drummed against the board. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. It was a consistent rhythm that he thought would never stop. He grinned maniacally, as the screen pinpointed something. His eyes lit up like they hadn't in months. Oh, this was too good to be true. The screen displayed some information.

A time and a place. He picked up the box they (he) had stolen from the museum, and he was practically beaming. Those markings on it were coordinates. He nearly kisses the box, but decides against it.

"What is it?" Amy asked warily. She didn't want false hope. It's been too long, and she didn't want to suffer another heartbreak.

He burst into a huge smile.

"Grab your coat, Pond," he grinned at her.

Amy raised an eyebrow and stood, and in a small, quivering voice said one word, "Rory?"

The Doctor's grin widened (if that was even possible) and Amy clutched onto the railing of the stairs, unable to breathe. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Save the emotions for when you see him," the Doctor's smile faded a little, and he appeared calmer.

Amy merely nodded, offering a small smile.

He led her out of the TARDIS, as they had landed. He looked out at the once occupied Roman camp, past them in a distance were ruins. He felt foolish, expecting to see the blue eyed man standing there, waiting for them. His hearts dropped into the pit of his stomach. He was sorely Doctor looked around, pursing his lips. His mouth thinned into a straight line. He looked at the box he still held, noting that the coordinates had shifted. He stifled a groan of frustration and anger. He just wants him _back_.

_Rory Williams, where are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Angst. Sad stuff. Rory as the Last Centurion, basically. This is now veered off of canon for the most part. And yes, I named Roranicus's brother after Remus and his wife after Tonks (and Rory's father after Regulus, ha). Please review.<strong>


	12. The Pandorica Opens

**Please review. Nearly done with Series 5. On a new series note, I read ominous Moffat thing about Rory and Amy and promptly burst into a puddle of tears. I love the Ponds so much. If one dies, and the other lives, or they're separated, I will sob.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pandorica Opens<strong>

They were near Stonehenge. River was impersonating Cleopatra (which could only end in disaster), Van Gogh had painted a painting of the TARDIS exploding, Amy had passed out, and now the Doctor was staring at the man in front of him in a strange mixture of relief and numbness. Rory, his Rory, was standing in front of him. Except he was dressed as a Roman. Again. He decided to make sure that he was real, and poked him in the chest.

Definitely real.

"Doctor," Rory started, blinking. He didn't know what to do. Would a hug be appropriate in a situation where you haven't seen your best friend in what feels like a lifetime? In most cases, probably yes, but-

Rory didn't get to finish his train of thought because the Doctor wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Rory Williams, where have you been?" he said quietly, low enough that Rory probably wasn't meant to hear him. But he did.

"I waited," he gulped and the Doctor pulled away, ever so slightly.

"You always do," he looked at his friend's face before hugging him for a short time.

"Amy, did she miss me?" Rory asked, looking at his fiancee who rested on a slab of stone after fainting upon seeing him.

The Doctor nodded, eyes red. Rory's gaze remained fixed on Amy.

"You have no idea," the Doctor said with a low, hoarse voice. It sounded as if he'd been crying. But the Doctor doesn't cry, does he?

"I knew you'd come back," Rory said, still not looking at the Doctor. His eyes were fixed on his fiancee and the Doctor wanted to grab him by the shoulders and pull him to another hug. A fierce, tight hug. Because he was relieved that his best friend was alive and well. Missing for a few months after having been sucked into a timey-wimey crack, but alive. Huh. The Doctor figured he'd have investigate as soon as this whole mess was dealt with.

The Doctor stared at Rory, who stared at Amy, thoughts flying, and was taken aback when long arms wrapped around his frame. Rory was giving him a hug. Rory was hugging him. The Doctor smiled a bit and pressed his nose near Rory's hair. He still smelled like Rory, but something was off. It wasn't just the scent of the past. Something was not right with Rory Williams. He'd investigate this further, as well.

"I looked all over, believe me, I did. I took Amy home and looked," the Doctor began his apology for not finding him sooner.

Rory heaved a sigh, interrupting him, "I know. I know."

The friends pulled away from each other awkwardly. Rory scratched his head as his focus was Amy once more.

"You took her home?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded, "It was her decision. She was a mess, Rory." _I was a mess, too_ he wanted to add.

"But she's here now," he stated it as a question.

"You never existed, Rory. Erased from time. Only Amy and I remembered," the Doctor informed him.

"What?" his brows furrowed in confusion, "but, my parents-"

"Never had a son. Amy never had a fiance, but she remembered," the Doctor gripped the younger man's shoulders, "we remembered you, Rory. We couldn't forget Roranicus, now could we?" _Funny Rory, gorgeous Rory._

The Doctor offered a small grin and Rory smiled back as best he could. Finding out he was erased from time and turned into a Roman when he should've been dead was quite distracting.

"Rory," a small groan came from Amy, who began to sit up. Rory immediately rushed to her side, looking at her. Her green eyes widened and filled with tears. She swung herself off of the stone and launched herself at Rory, hugging him tightly.

"You're alive, you're alive," she whispered, kissing him. Rory kissed back, pulling her closer to him. His hand ran through her hair, ginger and soft and a bit wavy like he remembered. His hand rested on her back as she hugs him again. He pressed his nose to her hair; it smelled so very Amy. It was comforting.

She pulled away suddenly, "Don't you dare do that again."

She looked cross but the worry was evident on her face.

"Never. I will never leave you again," Rory hugged her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, finally able to breathe properly for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>Reunions were fun. Scaring off an entire legion of aliens who wanted Pandorica was even more fun. The Doctor stood, yelling at his enemies gleefully. He's fire and ice and rage, after all.<p>

"_Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe, but, bad news everyone, 'cause guess who! Ha! Listen, you lot you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I AM TALKING!_"

He glanced to his side, Amy and Rory staring at him with wide eyes. Amy looked a bit terrified, and Rory's expression was blank.

"_Now the question of the hour is, 'Who's got the Pandorica?' Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me! No plan, no back-up, no weapons! Oh, and something else I don't have: Anything to lose! So! If you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceships with all your silly little guns and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day I ever stopped you and then, and then… do the smart thing: Let somebody else try first . "_

With that, the legions of the Doctor's enemies flew away, leaving the Time Lord to straighten his bowtie in satisfaction.

Rory looked at him, "That. Was. Brilliant."

The Doctor smiled and patted him on the back, "Well then, let's see what they want so badly."

* * *

><p>Rory (Roranicus) had gotten the Centurion Army to help them. The Doctor then began to wonder just how much sway Rory had over these men. River was no longer posing as Cleopatra, but had taken the TARDIS, to Amy's house. Amy and Rory sat outside, speaking quietly, holding hands, while the Doctor hugged the Pandorica, wondering what was inside of it. It had to be good for everyone to want it.<p>

River contacted him, rambling about how the Romans weren't really Romans. They were Autons. Plastic. What was controlling them? _Who_ was controlling them? The Doctor felt his stomach clench and stepped away from the Pandorica. How? How was Rory not real? Was that what he smelled off of him? Plastic?

He needed to tell Rory. He needed to stop him. To make sure he was human. He scrambled towards his best friend, only to be intercepted by a Roman soldier. He glared at him, for he was keeping him from Rory.

"Plastic Romans, eh? What's coming?" the Doctor asked.

"The Pandorica is ready."

"What, you mean it's open?" the Doctor prodded.

"You have been scanned as best understood, Doctor."

He whipped around. He'd recognise that robotic, emotionless voice anywhere. A Dalek. Cyberman, Daleks, Judoon. Dear Gallifrey, what was it they wanted?

"The Pandorica is ready," the Judoon stated.

"Ready for what?" he was beginning to panic internally. Rory was out there, being mind controlled, and he couldn't do anything to help.

"For you," the Dalek said as ominously as it could. The Doctor looked to the Pandorica, to see it opening, a bright light coming through. Empty. It was EMPTY! What were they doing? Why was he being pushed forward? No, no, no. His mind raged. He was being pushed in. Why?

He was being strapped in. So this is how it all ended, huh?

"You're working together, an alliance. How is that even possible?" his mind was running with millions of thoughts, questions.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe," a Dalek provided.

"All reality is threatened," Commander Stark spoke.

"All universes will be deleted," the Cyberman said.

"What?" his mind jumped to his friends, everyone he knew (in this universe, or another).

"And you've come to me for help?"

"NO. We all save the universe, from you!"

The Doctor was confused, "From me?"

"All projections correlate, all predictions concur, the Doctor will destroy the universe," a Cyberman informed.

"No, no, you've got it wrong," now real panic began to set in.

"The Pandorica was constructed for this very purpose. To ensure the survival of the alliance."

"A scenario devised from the memories of your companion."

The Doctor's mind immediately went to Rory, then Amy. Amy. She remembered Rory, somehow, when she shouldn't have. And her memory kept Rory alive (plastic, but alive).

"A trap the Doctor couldn't resist," Commander Stark nearly sneered.

The Doctor hung his head. The trap wasn't really coming to gloat like the Alliance thought. _Rory_ was the trap. His life, Amy's life, in danger, because he had a best friend.

"Cracks in time, the work of the Doctor," the Dalek said.

"No, no, no, not me, the TARDIS, and I'm not in the TARDIS, am I?" he began to yell.

**"**Only The Doctor can pilot the TARDIS. "

"Please! Listen to me!" the Doctor shouted in a fit of worry.

"You will be prevented!" said the Dalek.

**"**Total event collapse - every sun will supernova at every moment in history! The whole Universe will never have existed. PLEASE listen to me!" the Doctor tried to get them to see reason.

"Seal the Pandorica," said the Cyberman.

"No! Please listen to me! The TARDIS is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!" he continued to shout. It was no use, he was stuck inside the Pandorica, his own prison.

Rory and Amy were out there, possibly hurt. Possibly dead. And it was all his fault. He should've left little, small, adorable Rory when the boy had handed him a lunch box and never went back. He ended up ruining his life. But Rory was Rory, and he thinks he'd never be able to leave Rory the Roman even if he tried. There was something about the boy (now man) that made him feel like he'd known him for his entire life, when it was just Rory's entire life.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Rory was pleading with Amy to leave. Something was happening to him and it scared him to death. The drumming sound was back, memories bubbled to the surface, conflicting memories, bouncing around in his head.<p>

"Amy, please, run," his hand clicked open to reveal a pistol.

"I am never leaving you," she looked panicked and scared.

"I can't control it. I'm doing my best. Just run, go somewhere safe," he pleaded.

"AMY!" Rory shouted, gun once again hidden inside his hand. He pulled her into his arms, her limbs limp and crumpled.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he rocked back and forth.

"Shut your stupid face," she smiled softly, "I love you."

Her eyes closed and Rory cradled her in his arms, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," was all he could say between sobs.

Where was the Doctor this time?

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Bang 2 is next! Please review if you're enjoying it (or not enjoying, either way)<br>**


	13. The Big Bang 2 Part I

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it. This turned out to be quite long, so I've split it up into two parts. I'm thinking of continuing on with the sixth series, but having a chapter about Rory guarding the Pandorica. Please let me know if you'd rather I skip the guarding the Pandorica chapter and go straight to series 6 after the next chapter. **

** Any familiar dialogue is from the episode itself.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Bang Two Part 1<strong>

Rory held Amy in his arms, paralyzed with fear and despair. He needed to get to the Doctor. He could save Amy. It's what he did, save people. Because if the Doctor couldn't save them, then there was no hope.

He remembered being a child and rushing out to the yard. There he was, the raggedy man, his Doctor. He'd hope and pray that the Doctor would come back for him. And he did, and was whisked away to Rome. Then he went home, only to run off with some strange man the night before his wedding. He let himself smile at the thought.

Now the Doctor was gone, and Amy was dead, his two best friends in the world, ripped away forever.

"So the universe ended. You missed that. In 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I never get born at all. Twice, in my case. You would have laughed at that. Please laugh! The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now," he said, hoping he could hear her. That there'd be a miracle.

Suddenly, the Doctor appeared with a mop, wearing a red fez. Rory gaped at him, and the Doctor smiled a bit at his friend.

"Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world. Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe. Oh, no. Hang on—"

He tapped something into River's vortex manipulator and disappeared.

"Doctor? DOCTOR!" Rory yelled, as if yelling would make him come back.

Just like before, he appeared out of thin air.

"You need to get me out of the Pandorica," he said hurriedly.

"You're not in the Pandorica," Rory pointed out.

"Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head. It's easy to open from the outside... just point and press. Now go," he disappeared again, only to reappear, "Oh, when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket. Good luck!"

With that, the Doctor was gone, leaving Rory to hold the sonic screwdriver in his hand, staring at the space the Doctor had occupied.

"What do you mean? Done what?" he asked the empty space. With a sigh, he picked Amy up and carried her to where the Pandorica was being held.

He pointed the screwdriver at it, thinking 'open', and to his surprise, it did. The Doctor sat inside, sans mop and fez, looking surprised.

"How did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"You gave me this," Rory held up the screwdriver.

"No, I didn't," the Doctor held up his own.

"You did, look at it," he was getting exasperated. The Doctor got out of the Pandorica, holding his sonic to Rory's. It emitted a spark.

"Temporal energy. Same screwdriver, at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future, that's nice."

Rory smiled a bit at his friend's ramblings. Then the Doctor noticed the petrified remains of his enemies. The Doctor's face fell into a frown.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes, fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were," he said.

Rory was usually good with keeping up with the Doctor, but he'd just killed his fiancée and found out he wasn't quite himself, so forgive him for being a bit slow.

"Er, what does that mean?"

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened," his face was grim. Rory knew that face. He didn't like it (not that it was a bad face the Doctor had, it was just that particular expression…and now he was getting distracted by the Doctor's face).

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?" he managed to ask.

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out. Amy. Where's Amy?"

Rory led him to the same stone slab she'd been on before. He'd carried her down, unwilling to leave her alone. A blanket covered her to keep her warm.

"I killed her," Rory's voice was hoarse and thick with grief.

"Oh, Rory," the Doctor's face was the epitome of sympathy.

"Doctor, what am I?" he gulped, looking at Amy.

"A Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity," the Doctor said as emotionlessly as he could. That was difficult, considering it was Rory he was talking to.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory!"

The Doctor wanted nothing more than to believe him, but ended up saying, "That's the software talking."

"Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time," he said nonchalantly.

"The time?" Rory scowled at his friend.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe."

Rory's scowl darkened and he whipped the Doctor around, punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"She is to me!" Rory shouted, slightly guilty at punching is best friend, but he deserved it.

The Doctor stood up, laughing and rubbing his cheek, "Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry, had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Wipe that look off your plastic face, you're getting married in the morning!"

Rory let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and the Doctor touched his arm gently.

"I'll do my best to fix things," he said softly. Rory nodded.

Together, they placed Amy Pond in the Pandorica.

"So, you've got a plan," Rory stated.

"Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall, didn't even know it. It was small enough that her and her family weren't affected, but it wasn't her they were after. It was _you_," the Doctor looked at Rory with a wry grin, "She was your best friend, and you were always at her house, correct?"

Rory nodded, remembering the small little crack running along her wall. How he used to drag his fingers across it, as if drawn to it.

"The universe poured through her dreams every night. Her dreams consisted of _you_. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got more than they bargained for. Like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul."

Rory stared at the Doctor numbly as he tried to process this information. Why on earth did it want him? Of all people? The Doctor pressed hands on either side of Amy's head, leaving her a message for when she woke up.

"Why me?" Rory asked.

"Because you're a good man," the Doctor said, leaving Rory to ponder what he meant.

The Doctor used his sonic to close the Pandorica.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving her. This is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive. She's not dead, Rory. She's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. All it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her," the Doctor explained to his companion.

"Where is it going to get that?"

"In about 2000 years," the Doctor said.

"Wait, you gave me this," Rory held the other sonic and placed it in Amy's top pocket. He kissed her on the forehead and the Doctor sealed the Pandorica.

"She's going to be there for 2000 years," Rory said, worry tinging his voice.

"Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. River's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine," the Doctor holds it up.

"So the future's still there, then? Our world?"

"A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry, should be safe," the Doctor assured.

"Not what I'm worried about."

The Doctor followed his gaze to the Pandorica.

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box."

"You got in there," Rory pointed out.

"Well, there's only one of me. I counted." Unless you count the other one in a different universe, anyway.

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one," Rory said firmly.

The Doctor frowned.

"No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it," the Doctor held the younger man's shoulders, green staring into blue.

"She'll be all alone," Rory said tensely.

"She won't feel it," the Doctor argued.

"You bet she won't," Rory snarled.

"It's 2000 years, Rory. You won't even sleep, you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad," he couldn't let his best friend go through that.

"Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer," he glared into the Doctor's eyes.

"Rory," he sighed.

"Answer me!" he said roughly, still staring the Doctor down.

"Yes, obviously," he conceded.

"Then how could I leave her?"

"Why do you have to be so...human?" the Doctor dropped his arms away from Rory. It was one of the qualities he admired most about his companion.

"Because right now I'm not," Rory shrugged, and the Doctor gave him a quick hug. Rory moved to the other side of the Pandorica, putting his helmet on.

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time," (as if, he intended to visit him as often as possible, at least to check up on him), "You're living plastic, but not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of..."

He disappeared. Rory gulped and sat down in front of the Pandorica, taking out his sword.

* * *

><p>Museum, 1996<p>

_According to legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken, throughout its long history, the Centurion would be there, guarding it._

Amy watched the presentation in the museum, hand pressed over her mouth. Rory, her Rory. She'd tumbled out of the Pandorica, only to find a younger version of herself.

_He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flamesSince then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly 2,000 years._

"Rory," tears slipped down her cheeks and Amelia looked on in confusion. He protected her for 2000 years, and now he was gone.

"Exterminate," came a robotic voice.

"What's that?" the little girl asked. Amy pushed her younger self behind her.

"Trouble," the Doctor appeared out of thin air, "hello, Amy."

Amy waved weakly, and the Doctor spotted the little girl, raising a brow. That's going to get complicated.

The Doctor bumbles around, talking to the Dalek, taking a fez (always love a fez) and telling Amy to run. She didn't listen. A watchman for the museum appeared, and actually sass mouthed the dalek.

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed," the dalek droned.

"You think?" the watchman said, grimness evident in his voice. He dropped the torch, his hand clicking open to reveal a gun aimed at its eyestalk. He shot the dalek.

"Vision impaired!" the dalek announced.

The watchman moved from the shadows, and Amy's face lit up.

"Rory!" she shouted, and the Doctor tried to contain his grin.

"Amy!" they run to each other, hugging.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened," he began to apologise.

"Oh, shut up," she kissed him, hands holding the back of his head.

"Yeah, shut up," the Doctor made a face, "we've got to go. Come on!"

They ignored him, kissing in the middle of the deserted museum. The Doctor walked around them in a circle, pulling faces of disgust.

"And break! And breathe! Well, somebody didn't get out much for 2000 years," the Doctor rolled his eyes, receiving a rude gesture from Rory. Yep, that's his Rory, alright.

Little Amelia distracted him, tugging on his sleeve. He'd never met the small Pond before. She better have been nice to Rory. Realisation dawned on him. There was no Rory in this universe, was there?

"I'm thirsty can I get a drink?" she asked.

"Oh, it's all mouths today," he scowled, then softened, "Amelia, do you have a neighbour named Rory Williams?"

The ginger looked confused, "I don't know what Mr and Mrs Williams's first names are."

The Doctor's eyes widened. Rory didn't exist. He was erased from time, still. He didn't exist and it was all his fault. Yet there he was, snogging his fiancée.

He turned around to get them to stop, only to see the dalek twitching. The light from the Pandorica was restoring it.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>They barricaded themselves in the museum foyer, breathing heavily. Amy's had Amelia's hand so she didn't wander off.<p>

"So. 2000 years. How'd you do?" the Doctor asked.

"Kept out of trouble," Rory answered. The Doctor raised a brow and adjusted the fez on his head.

"Unsuccessfully," Rory added with a grin, making the Doctor let out a short laugh. He picked up a mop, and Rory pointed.

"That's how you looked when you gave me the sonic," Rory said suddenly.

"Ah! Well, no time to lose then," he used the manipulator, disappearing.

He popped back moments later, using the mop to block the door, then disappeared again. He reappeared.

"Right, let's go then," he paused and groaned, "I left my sonic with you," he told Rory, disappearing once more. He came back again, reaching into Amy's pocket, pulling out the sonic.

"Off we go!" he announced, then turned to Amelia, asking her how she knew to be here.

And there was even more popping about in time. He even brought Amelia a juicebox back.

They ran to the stairs to go to the roof when a second Doctor appeared, jacket smoking. He tumbled down the stairs, and the Doctor rushed to him. He used the sonic and frowned.

"Is that you?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it's me from the future."

The future Doctor opened his eyes, pulling the Doctor close, whispered something, and fell unconscious.

"Is, is he dead?" Amy asked shakily.

"What?" the Doctor stood, "Yes. Of course. I've got twelve minutes. Good."

"How's twelve minutes good?" Rory asked incredulously, staring at the Doctor.

"You can do loads in 12 minutes... suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof!"

Rory was not appreciative of the Doctor's attitude at this very moment in time.

"We can't leave you here, dead," he wasn't about to leave his best friend there, dead on the stairs.

"Oh, good! Are you in charge now? So, tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" he hated yelling at Rory, but this was hardly the time.

Amelia was gone, her drink abandoned on the floor.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

"Amelia?" Rory shouted in confusion.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing," the Doctor explained.

"How can I be here, if she's not?" Amy asked.

"You're an anomaly. We all are," he looked at Rory with an apologetic grimace, "We're all hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing, and if we don't do something, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!"

He headed off toward the roof, Rory and Amy left behind. He'd find a way, he'd always find a way, Rory was sure of it. He shrugged off his jacket and covered the dead Doctor, wiping a stray tear from his face. He took Amy's hand and they followed the Doctor.

Once on the roof, they realised it was morning. Amy asked how, and the Doctor sent her an exasperated look. Did anyone listen to him? The universe was shrinking, the stars never existed, but there was a fiery ball in the sky. His (exploding, as Rory pointed out) TARDIS.

"There's a voice," Rory strained his ears.

"I don't hear anything," Amy said, making the Doctor subtly roll his eyes as he adjusted the sonic's settings.

"Trust the plastic," Rory pointed to his ear.

"_I'm sorry my love_," a feminine voice repeated.

"River," Rory said, recognising her voice.

"It must be a recording," Amy suggested.

"No, it's not a recording. Of course, the emergency protocols... The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion."

Rory suddenly felt panicked. He only really met River once, at the Byzantium, but he liked her well enough. She was nice, and a bit snarky.

Without notice, the Doctor disappeared, and reappeared with River Song by his side.

"Rory!" she greeted, "and his girlfriend!" she looked at Amy, then back at Rory, "weren't you a plastic Centurion?"

Rory nodded.

"I dated a Nestene duplicate once... swappable head, it did keep things fresh," Rory looked alarmed, "Right then, I have questions. But number one is this... What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" she turned to the Doctor.

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool," the Doctor sounded defensive. River gave Rory and Amy and exasperated look, and Amy yanked the Fez from his head, throwing it into the air. River shot it.

"Oh!" the Doctor shouted.

"I like you already," River told Amy, while Rory laughed.

"This isn't funny, Roranicus," the Doctor glared at the laughing man.

A dalek appeared, saying exterminate.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>They made it to the stairwell, River trying to pull the Doctor along.<p>

"Shh. It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity," he made his way down the stairs.

"How'd you know?" Rory asked.

"That's when it's due to kill me," the Doctor answered as if he were talking about the weather.

"Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?" River asked.

"Oh, shut up, never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and came back, how?" they walked to the hallway.

"You said the light from the Pandorica…" Rory trailed off, coming to grips with the fact that his friend would be dead in four minutes.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field, but never mind. Call it a light. That light brought Amy back, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed? When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. It blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except..."

"Except inside the Pandorica," Amy's mouth formed an 'o'.

"The perfect prison. Inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack. The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory. And that's how we're going to do it," the Doctor finished, sending a glance to Rory.

"Do what?" Amy asked.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!"

"Doctor, you're being ridiculous," River scowled. Amy and Rory exchanged a glance.

"The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how will it reboot the whole of reality?" River argued.

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? Transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?" he asked.

"Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible," River sighed.

"Ah, no, you see, it's not. It's ALMOST completely impossible. One spark is all we need," he tapped her on the forehead.

"For what?" she asked.

"The Big Bang Two. Now listen," he started.

He didn't get to finish his sentence. He got shot, falling to the floor, a dalek advancing. Rory yelled at Amy and River to get back, shooting the dalek, it's energy drained. River crouched by the Doctor.

"Doctor, it's me, River. What do you need?"

He activated the vortex manipulator with a struggle, disappearing.

"Where'd he go? He could be anywhere," she stood.

"Stairs, twelve minutes ago," Rory answered.

"Show me."

"River, he died," Amy said gently.

The dalek began moving, and River shooed the two companions away, telling them to find the Doctor. She'd deal with the dalek herself.

Rory and Amy ran toward the stairs. They found that Rory's jacket was on the stairs, the body beneath it, gone.

"Where'd he go? He was dead. Doctor! Doctor?" Rory shouted, not letting himself hope for his friend's safety.

"He was dead," Amy looked on in confusion.

"Who told you that?" River asked upon returning.

"He did," Amy said, "we saw it."

"Rule one: the Doctor lies," River said. Rory wanted to argue. The Doctor hadn't lied to him, at least, he didn't think so.

"Where's the dalek?" Amy asked.

"It died," she answered easily, causing Rory to raise a brow.

The three made their way back to the exhibit hall, back to the Pandorica. Rory shouted upon seeing the Doctor inside.

"Doctor!" he ran forward. River tugged him back, whispering that she'd check on him.

Rory narrowed his eyes and nodded, staying behind with Amy.

"Why'd he tell us he's dead?" Amy asked.

"We were a diversion. Dalek chased us, he could work here and do what he needed to do," Rory answered, slightly afraid of what was to come.

The room felt hot, the sun (TARDIS) coming closer.

"What's going on?" Rory asked River.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room."

The displays were disappearing, and realisation dawned on Rory. History was being erased. Soon enough, they'd be gone, too.

River turned to the Doctor, "What are you doing?"

He was slowly coming to, and whispered, "Big Bang Two."

"That's the beginning of the universe," Rory gulped, "and the second one would bring it all back."

"The TARDIS is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire..." River started.

"And that would bring everything back?" Amy asked, clutching Rory's hand.

"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said," River looked at the Doctor.

"A restoration field, powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work!He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box," she explained as she scanned the wires with the sonic.

Rory's grip on Amy's hand tightened.

"Why?" he asked.

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

Rory gulped at his mouth felt incredibly dry. The sky turned a brilliant orange and he knew this was it. River disappeared into the Pandorica, leaving Amy and Rory to watch the sky burn.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"No. Are you?" he asked back.

"No," she agreed.

They hugged tightly, and River came back out.

"Rory, he wants to talk to you," she said. Amy released him from her hug.

"So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?" he asked River.

"We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it," she replied.

He stepped closer to her, "River... tell me he comes back, too."

River's eyes look sad, and she looks older than she is, than she acts, "So all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side... Trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born. Now, please. He wants to talk to you before he goes."

"Not to you?" Rory asked.

"He doesn't really know me yet. Now he never will," she shrugged, handing him the sonic screwdriver.

Rory walked into the Pandorica, "Hi," he greeted.

"Rory Williams. Roranicus, Rory the Roman. The boy who waited. Made me lunch and believed in me. Was it worth it?" he asked weakly.

"Of course it was," Rory frowned at the stupid question.

"I was just a lonely mad man in a blue box. And you were just a kid, wanting a friend. And then you grew up and you still believed in me," he said.

"Doctor, you're the first friend I ever had," Rory croaked, eyes turning red from unshed tears.

"You believed in me. Please, Rory, believe in me," he said weakly, and Rory let a tear fall.

"I owe you so much," Rory said, biting his lip, "what if I forget you? You'll never have existed."

"Nothing is ever forgotten. Promise you'll believe in me Rory. Just believe," he pleaded.

"Yes, of course. I promise," Rory nodded.

The ground began to shake and River shouted that it was speeding up. Rory slipped the sonic in the Doctor's pocket, his face inches from his.

"There's going to be a very big Big Bang Two. Try and remember me, Rory," the Doctor whispered.

"You're my best friend," Rory whispered, finally letting himself cry.

The Doctor smiled weakly, and was surprised when Rory pressed a small kiss on his forehead before River yelled at him to get out of the Pandorica.

Rory backed away slowly, watching it close, encasing the Doctor within. He stared at it, watching it glow, until River pushed him away for his own safety. The Pandorica launched into the sky, leaving Amy huddled against a wall in fear, River staring at it with an unreadable expression, and Rory openly staring at it flying, tears falling down his face.

* * *

><p>The three of them ended up sitting against a wall, staring at their shoes. Amy had her arms wrapped around Rory in comfort, his arm resting across her back.<p>

River received a message on her vortex manipulator, "It's from the Doctor," she said.

"What does it say?" Rory's voice cracked.

"_Geronimo_."

Rory looked up at the ceiling, to the sky, and closed his eyes. _I believe in you, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it.<strong>


	14. The Big Bang 2 Part II

**Thank you for the reviews. The Last Centurion guarding the Pandorica chapter may be after this one. I've not read any other stories with that premise, so I'll find a few (or you can recommend some) so I don't repeat what people have already written. Classes are starting up again, so it may be a while before I get around to series 6.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Bang Two Part 2<strong>

The Doctor sat up, straight as a rod. He looked around, finding himself in the TARDIS. A sigh of relief escaped him as he felt around.

"Oh, okay! I escaped then. Brilliant. Love when I do that," he started, though there was no one there to hear him. "Legs, yes. Bowtie, yes. I can buy a fez," he shrugged.

He got up, stretching, and heard a voice. His voice. His voice and Rory's voice. He blinked and frowned. Rory. It's him and Rory, speaking at Stonehenge. He let a smile flit across his lips before frowning once more.

"My...My time stream... unravelling, erasing. Closing," he looked at the monitor, to see the crack sealing up, "Hello, universe, goodbye, Doctor. Rory? RORY!" he shouted as the scene changed and he was faced with Amy Pond crossing the street. Ah, this was when he was staying with Craig. "Amy," he called, to no avail.

A crack in the road disappeared, and the scenery changed again. This time they're at the Byzantium. He heard himself order Rory to wait on the TARDIS, but the man followed him anyway. Then he saw Rory sitting on a log, asking River what would happen if he didn't come back. He saw himself crack a joke and Rory's sigh of relief.

_"Doubted me, Williams?" the past Doctor said._

_"Not once," Rory answered._

The Doctor's frown became more severe as he watched the scene blur away. _Rory, come back_.

Now he's at the Williams' residence. A little Rory, blond and trusting was asleep upstairs, waiting for the Doctor to return. Because the little boy was always waiting, even before meeting the Doctor. He was waiting for adventure and fun, and only to end up in danger. Because of the stupid old Doctor growing too attached to this little boy who'd grown up idolising him. The Doctor's jaw trembled before he controlled his face into an impassive expression. He would _not_ cry over this boy. This boy had grown up. He was the boy who knew that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. The boy who was so human in emotion, but there was always something different about him. Special.

The Doctor slumped into a chair next to the bed, watching as Rory wrinkled his little nose and flopped onto his stomach, fist curled against the pillow. Posters of planets and stars decorated the blue bedroom and the Doctor sighed.

"It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's OK. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Cos it was, you know. It was the best. A daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box, Ror. You'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient. And the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Woulda had... Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Rory the Roman. And the days that never came. I'm glad I was your best friend. Now I'll just be your imaginary best friend. The cracks are closing, you'll never be drawn to those cracks in Amy's wall, because you'll never have met me. But you'll still be a good man. They can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here any more. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Amy. Goodbye, Rory," the Doctor spoke quietly, softly. He pressed a small kiss to the top of Rory's head, as a parent would their child, and stood.

The scene changed and the Doctor was in what appeared to be Amelia Pond's room. On the desk there was a picture of her and Rory, at what seemed to be a birthday party. The Doctor smiled at the little girl, and whispered, "Take care of him, Pond."

He briefly contemplated reliving his life. Lives. Seeing himself regenerate. The final farewell to Rose with the knowledge she has _her_ Doctor. Saving Wilf. The Master's demise. Donna, poor, memory-less Donna. Davros and the Daleks stealing the Earth. Martha's family being tortured for a year. The Master, his oldest companion, really, dying in his arms. Rose getting trapped in another world. Her asking him if he could change back into old big ears. Bad Wolf. Meeting her for the first time. Time War. All his old companions. Tegan, Ace, the Brig, Sarah Jane, Romana, Jamie, Ardic, Ian, Barbara...Susan, and all those he'd known. No. Living it once was enough. It was his time to leave.

With that, he disappeared into the crack, it sealing behind him forever.

* * *

><p>Rory Williams awoke in the morning with the distinct feeling that something was not quite right. His head was pounding out a drum beat, which he attributed to the alcohol he consumed at his stag party. Yes, that must be it. He stumbled off his bed, thumping lightly onto the ground. He groaned, hoping he'd be sober enough to say his vows. Because he'd be marrying Amy Pond in a few hours. A stupid grin crossed his features and he picked himself up off the ground.<p>

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and afterwards, as he brushed his teeth, pondering what on earth he could be forgetting. He had his tux, his hat, his shoes, the rings. Everything seemed to be in order. He could smell breakfast wafting up the stairs, so he knew his parents were up and about. But he had this terrible feeling he was forgetting something very important. He shrugged it off and rummaged through his sock drawer. He frowned, not finding a black pair. Ah, he'd set them on the bed the day before. They probably fell under the bed as he slept. He crouched onto the carpeted floor, fishing the socks out from under the bed.

He took another glance and narrowed his eyes. His old lunchbox. He thought he'd lost it. His fingers grasped the cool tin, looking at the cartoon on it. Last he saw this he was seven, maybe eight? He opened it to reveal an aging, rotting banana peel. Rory's brow furrowed and he closed the lunchbox shut. The pounding in his head increased and he bit his lip. What was he missing? What was he forgetting?

_'He's the best man'_

'_Really?' _

Rory shook his head. Man was he hung over. He was making up memories, now.

* * *

><p>Amy was his wife. She was Mrs Williams. He was Mr Pond. They grinned at each other as they held hands, running down the aisle, out the door, and down the steps of the church (where their parents insisted the wedding take place) as flowers petals were thrown in their direction. Amy giggled as Rory nearly tripped over a step and she steadied him. He smiled at her as they got into the car waiting for them, still holding hands.<p>

"Off we go, Mrs Williams," Rory whispered, kissing her on the lips as the car took them to the reception hall.

"We're married, Rory," Amy's eyes got wide as if she'd just been able to process everything. She smiled at him and kissed him, groaning as they reached the reception hall.

The driver opened the door, letting Rory out, who then held Amy's hand, leading her out to the hall. The double doors opened, and the newly married couple walked in to find friends and family cheering. The DJ (who was hired by their parents) introduced them as Amy and Rory Pond-Williams, and they took their seats at head table, still holding hands.

The best man, Rory's cousin Joe, stood to give a speech. Rory listened intently (he tried, anyway), though something in his heart told him someone else should have been best man. That someone was out there, waiting for him. His head began to ache as he looked around the hall to the assembled guests. A red bowtie. Why did a bowtie make his heart pound and head ache? He felt ill.

"And now, the father of the bride, Mr Augustus Pond," Joe stated.

The little man stood, "Sorry everyone, I'll just be another two minutes."

He sat back down and Mrs Pond told Amy something, who laughed. Rory didn't really notice, as his ill feeling wouldn't go away. He looked out the window, hoping the view of trees would calm him. A woman with sandy blonde curls and light eyes passed by, and Rory stood, staring after her. He knew her. From somewhere, but he didn't know where.

"Rory, you okay?" Amy asked him gently.

"Fine," he sat back down slowly, "I'm fine."

He took Amy's hand and smiled slightly.

"You're crying," Amy pointed out, her own eyes glassy with tears.

"Why, why am I doing that?" he narrowed his eyes and Amy wiped her face.

"Emotional floodgates?" she suggested. She too felt sombre. But they should be happy, shouldn't they?

"I'm sad," Rory said in confusion.

"Me too," she was equally confused.

"Really sad," Rory looked down at the table, "What's that?"

It was a journal. Blue. _The bluest blue ever._

"A lady left it for you," Amy said, still confused by her sudden sadness.

"But what is it?" he asked.

"A book," Amy said, flipping through it.

"It's blank. Why would someone give us a blank book?" Rory asked.

"You know, that old wedding thing," Amy shrugged.

Mr Pond had started his speech, but neither Amy nor Rory were paying attention. Rory's eyes were drawn to the bowtie and an old man wearing blue braces. A tear slid down his cheek and landed on the journal. _Believe in me, Rory._

Rory stood up suddenly, "Sorry interrupt, Mr Pond, but there's someone missing."

"Rory?" Mr Pond said.

"Just leave it, dad," Amy said, holding Rory's hand.

"There's someone missing...someone important. Someone so, SO important," Rory started, "Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend."

Mrs Williams sighed and looked at Mr Williams, "Not this again." She remembered her son making up some story of his new best friend who he'd given his lunchbox to, and how he flew through space. It had been endearing until it had gone on too long.

"The Doctor. My Doctor. He wasn't imaginary, though. He was real. He was the reason I went to med school," Rory laughed, only to see his mother hide her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"I remember you, Doctor! I believe in you. I always have. You were supposed to be my best man (sorry Joe), and you are late for my wedding!" Rory shouted at the ceiling, receiving concerned looks. Amy squeezed his hand and nodded. Glasses started to tinkle and the chandelier swayed.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story...the brand new, ancient blue box. Oh, clever. Very clever," Rory continued. Amy's eyes widened, and her grip on Rory's hand tightened.

"Rory?" she said lowly.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue," Rory climbed over the table as the TARDIS appeared in the reception hall. Amy's eyes went wide while Rory knocked on the door.

"It's the Doctor!" she stood slowly, "How could we forget the Doctor?" she asked herself, blinking in surprise. She looked back up, waiting for Rory's best friend to show his face.

"Doctor, open the door," Rory demanded, "I know you're there."

The door of the TARDIS swung open to reveal the Doctor wearing a top hat, white tie, and tails.

"What, did you lose your fez?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Unfortunate side-effect of being erased from time. You ought to know," the Doctor said so no one but Rory could hear him. "Hello, everyone! I'm Rory's imaginary friend, but I came anyway!" he moved towards the table to shake Rory's mum's hand.

"Doctor!" Amy climbed over the table herself, giving the alien a hug.

"Hello, Amy!" the Doctor smiled at her.

"I took care of him," she said into his ear. The Doctor pulled away and two pairs of green eyes met. He smiled lightly.

"I knew you would," he told her.

He turned to Rory and enveloped him in a hug, "Hello, Roranicus."

"Doctor," Rory felt him pat him on the back and pull away.

"So, Mr Pond, how are you?"

"Fine. Wait, I'm not Mr Pond. That's not how it works!"

"Yeah it is," the Doctor said.

Rory glanced at Amy, "Yeah, it is."

The two best friends shared a laugh.

"Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing," he popped back into the TARDIS, directing it outside to clear up the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor waved his arms around above his head to a Queen song, making Amy giggle and shake her head.<p>

"You're terrible. That is embarrassing!" she snorted.

Rory looked away from his conversation with Amy's parents to see his wife and best friend waving their arms above their heads, teaching the assembled children a dance. He thought the Doctor looked like a baby giraffe who'd just learned how to walk, to be honest.

An hour later, Amy and Rory found themselves dancing, the Doctor watching them from a distance. _The boy who waited. Good on you, mate._

As the night dwindled to an end, Rory and Amy found themselves talking to guests. Rory noticed the Doctor slip away and frowned. He excused himself, following the alien until finding him in the TARDIS.

"Where are you running off to?" Rory asked.

"It's time for me to go. Time and space isn't quite safe yet," the Doctor said, "you go on, your wife's waiting."

Rory frowned, "Doctor..."

Amy entered the TARDIS, "You boys do know that the best man snogs a bridesmaid, not the groom, right?"

The two men blushed and Rory stepped closer to the Doctor.

Rory whispered worriedly, "You didn't lead me here for a snog, did you?"

"Of course not!" the Doctor sent him an exasperated look.

"Good, that's good," Rory said. The Doctor could've sworn there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I have a wedding present for you. The both of you," he looked behind Rory at Amy. The Doctor handed him keys.

"I have keys to the TARDIS," Rory said dumbly.

"Not the TARDIS. A house," the Doctor said quietly.

Rory's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I-we, can't accept this, Doctor. We have a small flat. That's all we need. Besides, we're not going to be home much, are we?" Amy nodded in agreement.

She stepped up to where Rory was, snatching the keys and shoving them into the Doctor's hands.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor said, genuinely befuddled.

"Me. You. Amy. TARDIS. Adventures. Sound familiar?" Rory asked.

A stupid grin plastered itself onto the Doctor's face, "You mean, you're still coming? Even though it's dangerous and - "

"Amy and I know what we're signing up for. Of course we're still coming," Rory said softly with a glance at Amy (who nodded), "What would I be without my best friend?"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rory in a hug, and Rory chuckled.

"I guess that means I'll have to give you guys a honeymoon," he said.

"So lets head back and party," Amy said with a smile.

"You just saved the whole of space and time. Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow," Rory said.

The Doctor was very much inclined to agree, especially since he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Rory so happy.

"Look, I'd love to, but space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up," the phone began to ring, "Why? And why now? The silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to...Excuse me a moment," he picked up the phone_, "_Hello. Oh! Hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express…in space! Give us a mo," he looked at the Ponds apologetically.

"Something's come up, I guess this will be goodbye, for now," the Doctor said softly.

The Ponds exchanged a look.

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you?" Amy asked her husband.

"Definitely goodbye," Rory smiled upon seeing the Doctor's sad face.

Rory and Amy opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped outside, "Goodbye! Goodbye!" they shouted into the night.

They stepped back into the TARDIS and the Doctor smiled. Rory patted him on the back and he grinned.

"Don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty. We're on our way," he said into the phone, hanging up.

Amy and Rory held onto the console, grinning.

Rory had his wife, best friend, and time machine. What else could he need?

* * *

><p><strong>End of series 5. There'll be a short little chapter loosely relating to the Christmas episode. I'm still undecided on the Pandorica chapter (see above note) so let me know your thoughts. I'm eagerly waiting for series 7, but I'll be sad to see the Ponds go. I just hope they aren't dead or separated in the end. Please review.<strong>


	15. The Last Centurion

**Finals are over and I'm home! On that note, I'm working all summer, but I'll do my best to update at least once a week, if not more. I'm going a different route with series 6, which will start in about 2 more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Centurion<strong>

He sat down in front of the Pandorica, Amy inside. No one was left, all the plastic Romans gone. The Doctor had left him, dashing off into the future. The Doctor seemed to do that a lot, dashing off to the future, or past. He could've gone with him. But he couldn't. He shot Amy Pond, the love of his life, killing her. But there was always a loophole when traveling with the Doctor, wasn't there? Put her in the Pandorica for 2000 years and she'll be as right as rain. Rory could only hope that she would forgive him.

He still tried to wrap his mind around this whirlwind that was his life. His childhood, his imaginary friend who was so, so real, the trip to Rome where his trust in the Doctor had been doubted for the first time when he refused to interfere, running off with him after his stag, the Daleks, the Star Whale, Amy joining them and the two of them eventually getting along after some persistence, and then, he was erased from time. Dead. He was shot in that cave. Why was he still alive? Was he still himself, just plastic? He didn't understand. Nothing made sense, but he supposed logic never applied to the Doctor.

So Rory Williams became the Last Centurion, guarding the Pandorica. Because his fiancee was in there, and he would never let harm come to her ever again. He would wait for her. He was really good at that, the waiting. He waited for the Doctor, and now he'd wait for Amy.

War. Destruction. Changing of the rulers of the nation. Stonehenge was no longer Roman. The years all sort of blurred together. He was awake every single second of it, slicing his sword through anyone who came near. The silence surrounding him made the drumming noise, that incessant pounding in his head reawaken. He couldn't be driven mad, because he had a job to do.

Once in a while, a long while, a time agent would pop up. Captain Jack, he called himself. Said he was a friend of the Doctor's. Rory would eye him sceptically, holding the sword to Jack's chest.

"I can't die. Trust me, I've tried," Jack said quietly.

Rory slowly moved the sword away, still unsure. Then Jack said something about the Doctor showing off with his terrible parking of the TARDIS and Rory cracked a small grin. That was the Doctor alright.

"So, Rory, what do you do to spend the time?" Jack asked.

"Wait," Rory said, still guarding the Pandorica.

Jack smiled lightly, "That Amy's a lucky girl. You're a good man, Rory Williams."

Rory looked down at the ground, blushing slightly.

"I have to, I want to, stay with her. Just in case."

So every now and then, Jack would come and go, though centuries seemed to pass between visits. Once, just once, the Doctor popped up with River's vortex manipulator, hair on end.

"Oh, hello!" he greeted manically.

Rory stood up, "Doctor! What's-"

"Not now, Roranicus, the sun's exploding!" the Doctor said quickly, disappearing.

Rory groaned and shook his head. He would just have to wait some more.

He waited. And waited. He guarded the Pandorica through the invasions of barbarians, the Battle of Hastings years later, the 100 Years War, The First World War, and more. He listened to the Doctor. Stayed away from heat, and then radio signals. Wherever archeologists and historians took the Pandorica, he went with them, getting strange looks. He wouldn't speak to them. It wasn't his job to be on display, it was his job to protect Amy.

There were brief skirmishes here or there. People poking around when they shouldn't. He took care of it quickly. Then World War II started. The blitz, a blaze. He pulled the Pandorica out, making sure it was safe. He decided it was time to shed the Roman outfit and guard Amy in a less obvious manner. He found trousers and a button down shirt left in a bin on the street that was supposed to go to war-time aid. He changed his clothing, putting the Centurion garb in a rubbish bin.

As he started to walk away, he turned back to retrieve it, and saw that the bin was empty. A whirring noise was coming from a close distance. The Doctor. Rory ran to the noise to see the TARDIS disappear. The Doctor must have retrieved the outfit.

Rory tried to process this. The universe must have been saved. Everything must have gone well. The Doctor saved them all, again. Because then how else would he have known that the Centurion uniform was in that particular bin? Rory allowed himself a moment of relief and trekked back to the museum. He would join construction workers for repairs, and then become a guard.

Interaction with others made the pounding in his head fade. Maybe it was all those centuries of loneliness that had given him such headaches? He decided to leave it at that, and that he wouldn't bother the Doctor with questions about it once the universe was saved. As time went on, he started to recognize the things he grew up with, but it took so, so long. So he waited through the end of the war, Queen Elizabeth's coronation, the rise of the Beatles, the age of the hippies, the popularity of disco, the Troubles in Ireland, the Gulf Wars, and the new millenium.

He made a decision to protect Amy for as long as it took for her to be okay. So he waited, because one day, Amy would be alright and the Doctor would save them all, just as he always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>


	16. Goodbyes Aren't for Long, Are They?

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. This turned out so much angstier than expected. It's my take on why the Ponds were dropped off until the beginning of series 6.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbyes Aren't for Long, Are They?<br>**

So he took a sip of his tea and let his mind wander. They almost crashed into a town that looked like something out of a Dickens novel, and were saved by a flying shark. He didn't know why he still bothered to be surprised by the planets they ended up on, the things they saw. He yawned and figured he should get to bed, too. The Doctor was probably off with that shark, Abigail, and Kazra, rambling instead of letting the two have some time alone.

He dropped the mug into the sink and filled it with water. He'd get that in the morning. He shuffled into the hallway, the kitchen light automatically turning off behind him, and the lights along the hall lighting up.

"Thanks, TARDIS," he yawned sleepily.

He walked down the hall, sleepy-eyed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in the wrong hallway. He was about to turn to leave when he spotted a door ajar. He let his curiosity get the better of him and opened the door.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Surely this couldn't be the Doctor's room. It was _pink_. Pink walls with a dresser and wardrobe and a bed with rumpled purple covers. A chair in the corner of the room had a jacket draped over it, and a drawer of the dresser was part-way open, a blouse hanging out. Rory's brow furrowed. What was this room? _Whose_ was it? He dared not venture in the room. It looked preserved. Like the girl (he'll assume it's a girl given the pink and the clothes he could see) who once lived there would come back any second. Like she popped home and would return.

Rory backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He wouldn't pry. He turned to go when he jumped back. The Doctor was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello, Rory," the Doctor greeted with a smile Rory couldn't quite read.

"I got lost. I didn't mean to pry," he said quickly in his bumbling way.

The Doctor chuckled, "It's fine, Rory."

The companion let out a sigh of relief. The Doctor seemed distant, sad.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm taking you and Amy home. First thing in the morning," the Doctor said.

"What?" Rory frowned, "Have you gotten tired of us, is that it?" his voice was on edge.

"You almost died, again. Hell, Rory, you _have_ died for me," the Doctor closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"But you saved me. You always come back for me," he said in confusion. His best friend didn't want him anymore.

"What if something happens to Amy? What if something happens to you? I can't save everyone, no matter how hard I try," the Doctor's hands were on Rory's shoulders now, his face inches from his, "I've lost too many people who are important to me. I can't lose you, too."

"The person who stayed in that room, is she..." he didn't want to say it. Dead. Was that why the Doctor looked so pained?

"No. She's on a different planet. She's got her family though. She's fine," the Doctor said, more as if to reassure himself, "But people die, Rory. I put them in danger." Adric, he remembered. Donna, who's memory was gone. So many children of time who he'd placed in danger.

"Amy and I will take care of each other, we'll be careful. I'm training to be a doctor, I can help with wounds," Rory began to sound desperate. The Doctor's hands gripped Rory's shoulders tighter, and he pressed his forehead to his companion's.

"I can't risk it. You need to be safe. Leadworth is safe," the Doctor said quietly, his breath on Rory's face.

Rory pulled away from the Doctor's hold and glared at him.

"I could get run over in Leadworth. Get in a car accident. Get robbed and shot at. So no, Leadworth isn't exactly safe. Nowhere is safe. That doesn't mean you stop living, Doctor," he spat out, "I've died, Doctor! I have 2000 years worth of memories. It was psychological torture, to know I killed Amy, to never sleep, to spend 2000 years wide awake. I have memories of a childhood in Rome. Memories of Leadworth. Memories from guarding the Pandorica. I am not a child, I am not the little boy who gave you a lunchbox. I've suffered. Amy's suffered. But it's worth it. It's so worth it. To see the universe, to be with you in this blue box, to call you my friend. Friends don't just drop off friends when they get tired of them."

By this point, Rory was visibly shaking, head aching, and the Doctor clenched his jaw.

"I'm not tired of you. I could never get tired of you. It's for your safety. I can't lose you, please understand, Ror. What if I can't save you? I'm not a god," the Doctor looked small at that moment. Not the Time Lord who'd destroyed planets and civilizations, the man who saved them all the time.

"You're right. You're not a god. You're just a madman in a blue box, right?" Rory crossed his arms, head pounding.

"Please, Rory, please, I can't lose you," he said quietly.

"Too late, Doctor. You've lost me," Rory shook his head and turned away, walking down the hall, fists clenched at his side.

"Roranicus! Rory! Rory Williams, come back here!" the Doctor shouted. He had no idea what just happened but Rory was mad at him and it was one of the worst feelings in the universe.

Rory stopped at the end of the hall and turned around, "I'll tell Amy to pack. You got what you wanted, you should be pleased."

He turned back around and wiped at his eyes. He would not cry. Not for this daft, crazy old man he'd been foolish enough to call a friend.

The Doctor stared after him, eyes wide. His hearts pounded in his chest rapidly. No, no, no, no, NO! This wasn't how it should have happened. Rory disappeared down the corridor, and the Doctor tried to run after him. His feet seemed glued to the ground. He took a step forward, but Rory was already out of sight.

Could he take the TARDIS back to this very moment to stop himself from driving the ones he loved away? He always did that. Drive those he cared for away out of fear. He was a monster that no one should be around for long. This was for the best, he decided. Rory and Amy would be safe, far, far away from him.

That's how the Doctor found himself leaning against the TARDIS, staring at the Ponds. Amy's chin quivered, ever so slightly and she looked down at the ground. Rory held both of their bags, unable to look the Doctor in the eye.

"Don't be a stranger, yeah? Visit sometime," Amy looked up, green eyes meeting the Doctor's.

"Sure," the Doctor nodded.

"Don't lie," Rory said, voice hoarse.

"Bye, Doctor," Amy stepped forward and gave him a short hug, "thanks for everything."

"Bye, Amelia Pond," the Doctor smiled tensely. Amy stepped away and took the bags from Rory, going into their new house.

"Well, bye," Rory said shortly.

"Rory Williams, it's been wonderful," the Doctor tried to smile.

Rory looked at him incredulously, "I don't understand you, Doctor. How can you-" he stopped speaking and shook his head, "forget it."

"Stay safe. Love Amy. Live," the Doctor said quietly.

Rory stepped up to him, fists clenched.

"I could punch you so hard right now you'd feel it in 1970," Rory grumbled.

"I don't doubt it, Roranicus," the Doctor cracked a small smile, "please, do."

"No," Rory said, "you can't do this. You can't just call me some stupid nickname and smile and pretend everything's alright. I was going to be with you forever," Rory's mouth turned into a frown.

The Doctor blinked rapidly. That's what Donna had said.

"A lot of people have said that. I only cause people pain and hurt and please, Rory, understand," the Doctor's green eyes bore into Rory's blue.

Rory nodded slightly, "I understand the concept, I just don't understand-"

Rory wasn't able to finish his sentence because the Doctor had wrapped his arms around his (ex) companion. Rory kept his arms at his side for as long as he could before wrapping his arms around the Doctor in a hug.

"Again, stay safe. Love Amy," the Doctor said quietly.

Rory pulled back, "Come and visit, yeah? Just so we know you're okay."

"Okay," the Doctor nodded and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rory said with finality.

"Goodbye, Rory."

And with that, Rory Williams disappeared into his house and the Doctor disappeared back into the TARDIS, disappearing into space once more.

Inside the Leadworth home, Amy stared out the window solemnly, her husband tinkering about in the kitchen.

"He's gone, Rory," Amy said softly.

"I know," Rory answered.

Amy's eyes filled with tears. There was no 'he'll come back, he always does', Rory always said that.

"Rory," Amy said sadly.

"Stop, Amy. We have to move on. We couldn't stay with him forever," Rory sighed in exasperation, headache creeping up on him.

"You sound just like him," she shook her head and turned to stare out the window once more. Her husband's best friend, her own friend, would be back, wouldn't he.

"I spent twelve years waiting for him, and he came back. Over and over again. I've been silly, Amy. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry I-" killed you, he wanted to finish. Amy didn't let him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey. It was so worth it. I was with you. I love you," she kissed him softly.

"I love you, too," Rory smiled, almost forgetting the feeling of abandonment.

"He'll be back," Amy whispered.

"He always comes back," Rory grinned.

So the Ponds would stay in Leadworth, always setting the dinner table for three, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Er, yeah. Please review. Series 6 starts next but I'm going to take a different approach. We've seen the episodes, so I'll just be tweaking a few things here and there, more of getting into the characters' minds.<strong>


	17. The Impossible Astronaut

**_Sorry this took a while to get out. I finally finished the _**_Merlin_**_ story I was working on. Thank you for reading, and please review._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Impossible Astronaut<strong>

They'd readjusted to daily life in Leadworth. He'd go to work at the hospital, still a junior doctor. Amy continued her internship at the museum while taking extra art history classes.

Wake up. Eat breakfast. Drive Amy to the museum. Go to work. Meet Amy for lunch. If possible, go home for some 'alone time'. Go back to work. Pick up Amy. Go home. Make dinner. Eat dinner. Watch some telly. Read books. More 'alone time'. Sleep. Repeat.

It was all so dull. So achingly boring. He loved working at the hospital, but it was getting to be tedious. He was the young one, therefore incompetent in the eyes of his superiors.

Amy was extremely bored at the museum, cataloging paintings, looking up works with unknown artists, making calls to London.

They'd occasionally go to dinner or tea at the Williams' or the Ponds' homes, but, again, the newlyweds were going through the motions.

Rory washed the dishes after dinner, handing them to Amy who dried them and placed them in the cupboards between yawns.

"Long day?" Rory asked, eyes tired.

"I was on the phone with London all day for a stupid unknown Victorian-era etching," Amy grumbled, "I'm tired and I haven't seen you in two days."

She frowned and Rory grimaced apologetically.

"I was on-call, there was a car crash, two kids and their dad had to have surgery," Rory rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Amy dropped the towel on the counter and wrapped her arms around Rory's neck.

"Are they okay?"

"They should be," he smiled weakly.

Amy nodded and kissed Rory softly, "Let's get you to bed."

"You go, I'll be there in a minute," he said. She nodded again and left the kitchen.

Rory reached for the open blinds of the window over the kitchen sink and looked outside over the night sky. To think he'd been up there, seeing the universe. He shook his head. It had been months. The Doctor didn't keep his promise. Maybe it was time to move on.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, their day off. Amy was lounging on the couch, reading a book, while Rory was unpacking the groceries they had purchased.<p>

Amy let out a little gasp and Rory raised a brow.

"I thought you were reading a history book," he sniggered.

"I am. Listen: "At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower of London."'

Rory nearly dropped the loaf of bread he was holding.

"Doctor?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. It could be any doctor, really.

"According to contemporary accounts, two nights later a magical sphere some twenty feet across was seen floating away from the tower, carrying the mysterious doctor aloft," Amy kept reading, voice on edge with nervousness.

"It's him," Rory tried to keep his grin down.

Amy closed the book and flipped it back to the cover, frowning.

"We didn't have this book. It's not ours."

"What are you trying to say? That the Doctor snuck into our house and left us clues, waving at us through history books?" Rory snorted, then looked serious.

Amy and Rory shared a look. Of course the Doctor would do something like that.

Rory finished unpacking the groceries and walked to the couch, laying down next to Amy. He unpaused the Laurel and Hardy film, and Amy crossed her arms.

"Why be deliberately ridiculous though?" Amy asked, a bit miffed.

"It has been two months. And it seems like the sort of thing he'd do," Rory shrugged, watching the movie.

His eyes widened as a dancing Doctor flitted across the screen, legs awkwardly bending about in a sort of dance.

"Definitely waving at us," Amy murmured upon seeing the Doctor on screen, waving.

The doorbell rang, and Amy got up to get it, leaving Rory to stare in confusion at the Doctor dancing about quite badly. The Doctor had to up to something. Why now? Why today? What did he have planned?

"RORY!" Amy yelled, standing still in front of the doorway.

Rory rushed to the hall towards the entrance of the house, "What is it?"

She turned around, blue envelope in her hand. She smiled at him.

"A date. A time. A map reference. I think it's an invitation," she said.

"It's TARDIS blue," Rory matched her smile. The Ponds (Williamses) could hear the Doctor's voice already. 'Ponds, pack your bags.'

* * *

><p>He and Amy got off the bus, looking around.<p>

"Is this the place?" Amy asked, wrinkling her brow.

"Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this is it," Rory said.

"Howdy," they heard and turned around. The Doctor, wearing a stetson, was on top of a red convertible.

"Doctor!" Amy grinned.

"It's the Ponds! Amy and Roranicus!" he stood and walked over to them.

"Someone's been a busy boy then," Amy smiled slightly.

"Did you see me?" he asked with a pleased grin.

"Of course, stalker," Amy snorted, the Doctor hugging her.

"How on Earth did you get into our house?" Rory asked, arms crossed.

He was extremely happy to see the Doctor, but they didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. The Doctor let go of Amy, grinning broadly.

"Rory the Roman! I have my ways," he enveloped the man in a hug, seemingly whiffing his hair.

Rory pat his back, a bit awkwardly.

"Good to see you, Doctor," he mumbled.

"You too, Rory," he smiled softly at his friend. Little Rory Williams, all grown up.

"Nice hat," Rory pointed.

"I wear a stetson now, stetsons are cool," the Doctor said.

A gunshot was fired and the hat flew off.

River Song had arrived.

"Hello, sweetie."

* * *

><p>It was strange, to be with the Doctor again. Because when he ran with the Doctor, it felt like he'd never stop. The Doctor had greeted them jovially, hugging Amy, and then him, tightly, and for a few seconds longer than his embrace with Amy. He sniffled and Rory wondered if the Doctor was in fact taking a whiff of his hair. That wasn't strange at all. Then River Song made an appearance, knocking off the Doctor's hat, a stetson, with a bullet. He didn't know why, but he liked River, despite her frankly inappropriate comments directed towards the Doctor.<p>

They went to a diner, the Doctor and River comparing their adventures.

"So how old are you now?" Amy asked, taking a sip of her soda. Rory had filled her in some time ago on the fact that the Doctor was hundreds of years old, despite his appearance.

"1103," the Doctor answered.

Rory nearly spit out his drink.

"You've aged nearly 200 years in a few months?" Rory whispered harshly, "and you just bothered to come see us? Oh, it's been a couple of centuries, let's see if my old pals are still alive. Hmm, what were their names? What year were they alive?" He was angry. Hurt. For months he thought the Doctor had forgotten about them, had hated them, had decided they (he) weren't worthy enough to be companions, friends. Every night they'd set a place for him at dinner. Every night he'd check the yard for the TARDIS and look up into the sky.

"It's not like that," the Doctor matched Rory's harsh whisper and Amy suddenly felt like she and River were in the middle of a lovers' quarrel.

"Then please do explain, Doctor," Rory frowned.

"I've been running...faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me. Please, understand," the Doctor's whisper was less harsh and Rory sunk back into his seat at the booth, catching Amy's questioning gaze from across the table.

"Where to?" Rory asked. He trusted the Doctor with his life. He'd trust him with this.

"A picnic! And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new," the Doctor said, trying to smile.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Space...1969."

* * *

><p>They had a picnic. That was the day Rory Williams watched his best friend die.<p>

"Ah! The moon, look at it! Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right," the Doctor babbled.

"The moon landing was in '69. Is that where we're going?"

"Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you," he said wistfully.

A pickup truck pulled up and the Doctor stood, waving at the old man who got out of the car.

"Who's he?" Amy asked.

A figure emerged from the lake, startling the companions.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" he started to walk towards the astronaut.

"That's an Apollo astronaut," Rory muttered in confusion. Panic gripped him and his feet moved towards the Doctor of their own accord. River grabbed his arm, not letting him move.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor looked to his friends.

Rory tried to run to him.

"You have to stay back," River shouted.

The Doctor was shot and River's grip on Rory loosened in shock.

"No, Doctor!" she said in shock.

"DOCTOR!" Rory yelled, breaking free from River, running towards him, towards that astronaut who had emerged from the water. Amy was hot on his heels, distressed.

The Doctor glowed a brilliant yellow gold, then was shot again. The Doctor dropped to the ground, lifeless.

"I can help. I, I'm a doctor," Rory stuttered and River looked at him with an unreadable expression. Her expressions were rarely readable, but there was something so incredibly sad and broken about the strong woman's face in this instant that Rory understood that the Doctor was gone. River shot at the astronaut with her gun until she ran out of rounds, and muttered an 'Of course' as the astronaut submerged into the water.

The Doctor had fallen to the ground and Rory fell down with him, hands resting on the Doctor's chest, checking for a heartbeat. River held Amy, who cried into her shoulder, River herself trying to keep herself from crying.

"Doctor, wake up! C'mon. You always have a way out. Please, get up. Please," Rory whispered, ready to slap him awake.

"Please, Doctor," Amy whispered, "please." She'd grown to like and admire the alien with the blue box. Rory adored him, so she did, too. Hell if her husband's best friend just walked to his own death.

The strange old man had provided them with petrol, assuring them that the Doctor was most definitely dead when Rory and Amy theorised that the Doctor was a clone, or duplicate. River informed them that a Time Lord's body was a miracle, with whole empires trying to get one, even a dead body. It was clear what they had to do.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this properly," Rory said, blinking back tears. He'd be strong. He had to be strong. For Amy. For River. For the Doctor.

So Rory picked up the Doctor, carrying him, and placed him on the conveniently available boat, covering his body with the petrol, and lit a match. He pushed the boat, and the Doctor, into the water, watching as flames consumed his best friend. Rory stood in the water, watching the Doctor's body burn. Amy had sunken down into the sand, arms wrapped around her knees in shock. River stood by, face grim.

Rory just stood in the water. Watching.

* * *

><p>The three returned to the diner, exhausted and depressed.<p>

"Space. 1969. What did the Doctor mean?" Rory asked monotonously.

"What does it matter? What does any of it matter?" Amy asked.

"We're his friends. He called us for a reason," River sighed.

Rory's eyes narrowed on a blue envelope on the table, and rushed to pick it up.

"The last invitation," River said, "but for who? The time is different on this."

At that moment the door burst open, reveal the Doctor holding a straw. The three gaped at him in shock.

"You're okay, how can you be okay?" Rory asked him.

"Hello there! Odd way to greet someone. I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Scratch that, bad title. Rory the Roman is a good title," he grinned at Rory, and then appeared confused upon Amy hugging him in relief.

River slapped him. Rory merely poked his chest in awe, eyes burning with unshed tears, trying not to slap him like River did. Neither he nor the Doctor were good with tears. The Doctor was alive, and for a second Rory thought he'd escaped. But it wasn't the same Doctor. This Doctor was still 900-something, while the Doctor who died was 1100-something. Why would the Doctor invite his younger self to his own funeral? So Rory remained silent. Whatever was going on with the Doctor, he'd know if need be.

* * *

><p>So they went to the White House, 1969. The Doctor rambled about 12 jammy dodgers and a fez. Canton came aboard, they met the President, and were sent on a goose-chase to Florida. Rory still wanted to know what exactly was going on. Why 1969? Why Florida? The Silence were aliens that when not looked at, made people forget that they even existed. That knowledge alone made Rory shudder. Their investigation seemed to be going well enough, what with the Doctor tinkering with a bloody rocket ship itself, and leaving a few spare parts.<p>

And then, Amy shot at a little girl. They were back in the TARDIS, Rory's arms wrapped around her while she cried. He wanted to know who that girl was. Why he and Amy felt so connected to her. Most of all, he wanted to know _why_ Amy shot someone, anyone at all. He'd ask her later.

"Shh, Amy," Rory ran his hand through her hair. River stared at them, sadness marring her face. The Doctor paced around in confusion. Why would Amy tell him she was pregnant? Why not tell Rory? Who was that little girl? What did the Silence want? Canton sat on one of the steps, watching the scene unfold before him.

"Rory," she buried her head in Rory's chest, tears staining his green shirt.

"She's fine, Amy, that little girl is fine," Rory whispered.

The Doctor nodded and gingerly placed a hand on the crying woman's shoulder.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we need to have a plan. What do the Silence want? Who are they? Why will Silence fall?" the Doctor began to pace, setting more coordinates.

"You have a plan?" River raised a brow.

"Not yet."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Amy murmured, blanket wrapped around her. She was seated on the bottom bunk of their beds in the TARDIS.<p>

"You aimed a gun and fired at a child, Amy," Rory sounded sympathetic, "I know you didn't know it was a little girl, but why?"

"She was in the astronaut suit, Rory. I thought it was the one who killed the Doctor," Amy rubbed her red eyes, "River and I found the suits, and we had the same idea. Neutralise the Space Man in 1969, it won't be around to kill the Doctor in 2011. But River said time doesn't work that way. I should've listened to her."

Rory sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and kissed the side of her head.

"The Doctor was a right mess when you were dead. We both were," Amy started, "I'd never seen anyone so lost."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rory asked in confusion.

"We were both lost without you, Rory," she whispered.

"I know the feeling," he remembered how insanely distraught he felt at the thought of nearly killing Amy.

Amy gulped, "At the lake, you had the same lost face he did when you died."

Rory's breath caught in his throat.

"And you were so sad without him. He dropped us off home, and you were so sad. I was sad too, but not as much as you were. So I thought to keep you from being lost, I had to protect him. So I shot who I thought was the astronaut," Amy finished.

Rory hugged her tighter and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Amy Pond, I love you more than anything. As long as I have you, I won't be lost. Ever," he promised.

Amy smiled sadly, "Really?"

"Really," Rory kissed her again.

Amy tried to smile. Rory really believed he loved her most. Maybe he did. Or maybe he loved his best friend just a bit more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We all know what happens in the episode itself, so I'm just changing around what I feel should be changed, and inserting scenes. Please review.<strong>_


End file.
